Almost A Girlfriend
by Gabby D Megumi
Summary: "Um dia, Sasuke Uchiha salva por acidente uma garota de sua escola de apanhar para um grupo de delinquentes do segundo ano. O que ele não sabia é que ela é a presidente do clube de luta e que não é tão feminina e delicada como ele pensava. Quais segredos a garota boca-suja esconde por baixo daquela saia e de sua cabeleira loira?" Sasunaru. Não é Naru!Fem.
1. Prólogo

Uchiha Sasuke, dono de belos orbes negros e cabelos da mesma cor, pele de cor pálida, um belo rosto esculpido como o de um anjo e expressões quase sempre inexpressivas. Sendo muitas vezes frio e quieto, o moreno cursava agora o primeiro ano no ensino médio em um dos colégios de Konoha e era um dos alunos mais desejados pelas garotas de lá. Não possuía amigos e tão pouco achava necessário, preferia dedicar-se aos estudos que a interagir com as pessoas de seu colégio. Queria alcançar seu objetivo e a maioria das pessoas de lá eram no mínimo... Irritantes. Principalmente as garotas que viviam correndo atrás de Sasuke.

Havia acabado de receber outra declaração quando aquilo aconteceu.

_Flashback_

Outra garota fútil e interessada somente na sua aparência havia se declarado de novo, usava a saia de uniforme de tamanho muito menor que o seu e a blusa de forma que seus seios fossem realçados. Uma vadia. Sasuke ao menos perguntou seu nome, rejeitou a garota de cara nem a deixando terminar de falar.

Sasuke descia as escadas que iam em direção ao térreo do colégio quando foi impedido por um grupo de garotos a sua frente, tampando sua única saída. Deveriam ser um bando de brutamontes do segundo ano praticando bullying com alguém, pensou. Não se importava com o que faziam com os outros alunos, mas também não gostava que ficassem em sua frente e o impedissem de passar, estava estressado demais para esperar nem que fosse um segundo. Aproximou-se mais um pouco para poder ver o que estava acontecendo e a única coisa que reparou foi que eram em torno de três garotos. Não conseguiu enxergar ninguém a frente dos mesmos, graças ao local de onde estava.

"_- Ei, idiotas!"_ Chamou irritado, mas sendo ignorado pelos garotos mais velhos. _"- Saiam de minha frente!"_

"_- Oe gayzinho, o que pensa que está fazendo?"_ Falou um dos garotos em tom de deboche. Aquela ofensa não era para Sasuke, mas graças à situação e a raiva o moreno não notou esse detalhe.

Sasuke virou com força um dos delinquentes, mais precisamente o que havia dito tais ofensas, e deu-lhe um preciso soco com toda a sua raiva. Não era de brigar, mas sabia muito bem o que fazer quando preciso. O garoto acertado caiu no chão graças ao golpe, assustando os outros dois.

"_- E-Ei, o que foi?"_ Perguntou o garoto golpeado sentindo um filete de sangue escorrer por sua boca.

"_- Vamos sair daqui!"_ Gritou outro, puxando o terceiro pelo braço. Quando o moreno virou-se para ver o garoto caído, ele já não estava mais lá.

"_- Argh. Odeio esse tipo de gente."_ resmungou. _"- Bando de covardes imbecis."_

"_- M-Muito obrigada..."_ O moreno ouviu uma voz feminina o agradecer. Ainda não havia notado a garota ali, aqueles garotos deviam estar importunando-a. Sua voz era um pouco mais grossa que a da maioria das garotas, e também era mais angelical.

"_- Oh, não foi de que."_ Resmungou indiferente, só então parando para observar a garota, sentindo seu queixo cair e seu rosto esquentar.

Tinha cabeleiras loiras e compridas, separadas em um rabo-de-cavalo de dois lados até a altura de seus ombros. Possuía a pele um pouco bronzeada e três cicatrizes em forma de risco em cada bochecha, parecendo bigodes de raposa e fazendo-a parecer adorável. Seus olhos eram azuis cintilantes e pareciam cheios de vida e suas bochechas marcadas pelos riscos estavam coradas. Seu corpo não era muito cheio, era magro e não possuía quase nenhuma curva. Usava o uniforme feminino do primeiro ano constituído de uma saia preta, uma blusa branca, um colete bege amarelado e uma gravata em forma de laçarote laranja. Não que a gravata oficial fosse dessa cor chamativa, mas parece que foi por escolha da garota.

Aquela garota era linda, igual a um anjo.

"_- Prazer sou Uzumaki Naru."_ A garota falou sorridente, porém um pouco hesitante na última parte.


	2. Capítulo um

"_- Prazer sou Uzumaki Naru." A garota falou sorridente, porém hesitou na última parte de seu nome. "- Sou do primeiro ano, classe 1D. Muito obrigada por me ajudar!" Completou._

"_- Uchiha Sasuke." Respondeu simplista. "- Classe 1B." E ao terminar de dizer isso, deu as costas e foi embora._

_Flashback Off_

"- Sasuke, vamos lanchar juntos?" A voz angelical que agora já era conhecida por Sasuke chamou pela porta de sua classe. Quando se virou, notou que todos a olhavam como se fosse uma aberração e alguns sussurravam seu nome de forma incrédula.

"- Uh, tanto faz." Respondeu. Se fosse outra pessoa, Sasuke já estaria ignorando-a, mas por algum motivo ele não conseguia fazer o mesmo com a loira. "- Vamos."

Dizendo isso, o moreno segue a garota até o térreo do colégio onde iriam lanchar. O clima estava agradável então possibilitava tal ação. A garota ajoelhou-se no chão colocando seu lanche sobre o colo e o outro a imitou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"- Ei, por que me chamou para comer com você?" Perguntou indiferente, mesmo no fundo estando muito curioso.

"- Você foi o primeiro a me ajudar." Ela explicou, dando um de seus típicos sorrisos. "- Já que eu sou do clube de artes marciais e também não sou muito querida aqui no colégio, ninguém nunca me ajudou quando alguém vinha me importunar. Por isso eu pensei: Ah, ele é diferente daqueles imbecis! E resolvi tentar fazer amizade com você."

"- Isso explica muitas coisas." Murmurou. "- Mas por que as pessoas fazem tanto tumulto sobre você?"

"- Você nunca ouviu os boatos sobre mim?" Ela perguntou temerosa.

"- Não, nunca parei para ouvir boatos. É coisa de gente fútil." Respondeu simplista.

"- Oh bem, por que... digamos que eu não sou como as outras garotas daqui." Ela respondeu, dando um sorriso ao final da frase, mas o mesmo não era tão lindo como os outros. _Era falso._

"- Não deveria se importar com essas coisas idiotas." O moreno falou seco, em uma tentativa de consolar a garota. "- Mas eu não esperava que fosse do clube de artes marciais." Admitiu, fazendo a garota rir de forma escandalosa.

"- Sou a presidente do clube." A garota loira falou, colocando a mão na barriga enquanto ria.

"- Mesmo?" Perguntou surpreso, se sentindo um pouco mais relaxado para conversar com a garota. Ela estranhamente o transmitia segurança. "- Não combina com sua aparência."

"- Minha aparência engana." A garota, ainda rindo, respondeu. "- E eu sempre tive interesse em lutas e artes marciais, não foi difícil de aprender afinal, e depois eu tenho que me defender."

"- Eh, você é mais interessante do que pensei." Admitiu surpreso fazendo a garota corar com seu comentário, mas logo depois abrir um de seus mais belos sorrisos mostrando seus dentes brancos. "- O-Oh, eu não quis dizer isso...!" Tentou se concertar, corado.

"_O que é isso? Desde quando eu tenho essas reações?_ _Uchiha Sasuke corando?"_ Pensou o moreno. _"Tem algo de muito estranho acontecendo comigo."_

"- Você é muito estranho, teme!" A garota disse, rindo um pouco. "- É a primeira vez que alguém me diz isso."

"- E você é muito irritante, dobe!" Rebateu de orgulho ferido, mas logo depois começou a rir, algo que não fazia desde que era criança.

E os dois ficaram ali, rindo por muito tempo entre as brincadeiras e xingamentos, até o sinal tocar. Nem parecia que haviam se conhecido no dia seguinte.

Quando o sinal tocou, os dois desceram juntos e Sasuke acompanhou a Uzumaki até a sala dela, a garota fez questão de comerem juntos no intervalo seguinte e Sasuke concordou. O moreno se virou para ir para sua sala, não sem antes ouvir a loira dizer:

"- Você deveria rir mais, Sasuke!" Disse dando mais um de seus belos sorrisos típicos.

"- E você deveria ficar mais tempo quieta, dobe." Respondeu em tom de brincadeira, indo em direção as escadas que levam a sua classe. "- Você é melhor quando fica calada."

"- Teme!" Gritou a garota, antes de entrar na classe fazendo Sasuke dar um sorriso vitorioso e começar a subir as escadas.

**...**

Sasuke estava no meio de sua aula, era uma das ultimas na verdade. Não era um aluno desleixado ou coisa parecida, mas o moreno simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção na aula. Não conseguia ao menos pregar os olhos em Kakashi, o professor de filosofia, e prestar atenção na matéria dele. Só uma coisa vinha em sua mente: _Uzumaki Naru._ E ele não sabia o que fazer, por mais que seu orgulho não o deixasse admitir.

Sasuke nunca tivera qualquer interesse em outra pessoa. Sempre achou essas coisas desnecessárias e de um dia pro outro, surge uma loira totalmente diferente das outras garotas que já conhecera para virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo.

Apoiou sua cabeça sobre a mão e ficou olhando pela janela, com sua típica expressão indiferente, pensando nas possíveis possibilidades do que estava acontecendo consigo. Não conseguia aceitar outra pessoa mexendo consigo dessa forma, ainda mais uma pessoa que mal conhece.

Pensou na hora do intervalo e em como eles se divertiram, como se fossem íntimos. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ficar próximo daquela garota.

_Flashback_

"_- Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha treze anos e desde então meu pai veio cuidando de mim." A loira disse, e estranhamente ainda portava um sorriso, como se não se importasse com aquilo. "- Meus pais são estrangeiros, mas meu pai foi criado aqui desde pequeno."_

"_- Isso explica porque você parece tanto estrangeira." _

"_- Sim." A garota confirmou sorrindo. "- E você? Como é sua família?"_

"_- Não gosto de falar sobre isso." Sasuke respondeu seco. _

"_- Ehh? Teme, eu te contei sobre a minha!" Retrucou com raiva. _

"_- Eu não pedi para você falar." Provocou. _

"_- Bastardo!" Pigarreou cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico, e tal ato fez o Uchiha desabar em gargalhadas. _

"_- Dobe, você é muito fácil de irritar." Falou entre os risos. "- É como se pedisse para que te provocasse."_

"_- Maldito!" Gritou, antes de acabar por rir também._

_Flashback off._

É, talvez valesse a pena ficar próximo da misteriosa Uzumaki.


	3. Capítulo dois

Fazia três dias desde aquela quarta em que conhecera _Naru_, a simpática loirinha que virou a mente de Sasuke Uchiha de cabeça para baixo.

Não que o moreno fosse de ligar para datas, mas não tinha como esquecer o dia em que conheceu a garota já que a mesma não deixava mais sua mente em paz. Só a conhecia a três malditos dias, como poderia estar assim?

Foi disperso de seus pensamentos quando ouviu o professor de história do Japão, Asuma, chamar seu nome na chamada, o fazendo repreendeu-se mentalmente por estar pensando novamente na loira.

"_Por que diabos essa garota não sai da minha mente?"_

**...**

Ouviu o sinal do intervalo tocar e guardou rapidamente seus livros debaixo de sua carteira, se levantando e pegando seu lanche que estava enrolado em um lenço dentro de sua mochila. Ouviu duas garotas de sua turma, Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino, que sentam ao lado de sua carteira o chamar e virou-se para fita-las indiferente. Precisava se apressar, iria comer com Naru e planejava buscar a loira em sua sala.

"- Sasuke-kun, podemos passar o intervalo com você?" Perguntou a garota de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes, com uma voz que _era_ para ser sedutora.

"- Não, já tenho companhia." Respondeu seco e de forma grosseira. Realmente, _detestava _essas garotas.

"- Por acaso... Está falando da Uzumaki da turma 1D, Sasuke-kun?" A garota de cabelos oxigenados amarrados em um rabo de cavalo perguntou meio hesitante.

"- Sim, algum problema com isso?" Perguntou.

"- Você nunca ouviu nada sobre ela?" A rosada perguntou surpresa. Todos no colégio conheciam o segredo da loirinha e ela mesma tinha sido uma das culpadas por isso.

A loira completou em tom de fofoca. "- Eu não sei como permitem que venha para o colégio."

"- Do que estão falando? Qual é o problema com a dobe?" Perguntou de forma grosseira, tentando não expor sua curiosidade. "- Respondam."

"- Sasuke-kun, a Uzumaki é um ga—" A garota de cabelos rosados foi interrompida pelo enorme baque da porta sendo aberta violentamente, fazendo todos levarem um susto e olharem para a porta encontrando a garota loira de quem falava a pouco com uma cara nem um pouco feliz. "- Uzumaki-san!"

"- Se alguém falar mais alguma coisa sobre isso, eu trato de garantir pessoalmente que a pessoa nunca mais ande." A loira falou de forma ameaçadora, estalando os dedos e olhando para as duas garotas. Sua voz estava um pouco mais grossa, lembrando levemente a de um homem e tornando a ameaça ainda mais assustadora.

"- Dobe!" Sasuke chamou-a, fazendo a garota virar-se para fita-lo com uma expressão mais leve, o surpreendendo ainda mais pela rápida mudança de humor. "- O que...?"

"- Sasuke! Anda, vamos para o terraço!" A garota chamou sorridente, puxando Sasuke pelo braço e tirando-o de perto das duas garotas. Sasuke notou que seus sorrisos tremiam e que seus olhos demonstravam medo e preocupação. Pensou no que deveria falar e decidiu conversar com ela quando chegassem ao terraço.

Seguiu, ou melhor, foi arrastado pela garota até o terraço do colégio pelas escadas. Sasuke parou de súbito, chamando a atenção da loira.

"- O que foi aquilo dentro da sala...?"

"- Você havia me dito que não gostava de boatos, então impedi delas duas de te enchessem com vários boatos sobre mim." A garota loira respondeu, desviando o olhar.

"- Diga-me a verdade, Naru." Pediu tentando ser paciente. Viu que a garota abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome e estranhou. "- O que tanto esconde?"

"- Não escondo nada, Sasuke!" A loira afirmou, com uma das mãos coçando a nunca em um claro ato de nervosismo "- Está tudo bem, vamos parar de falar sobre isso..."

"- Tem certeza?" O garoto perguntou incerto. Não queria deixar o assunto morrer, mas a garota estava visivelmente incomodada com ele.

"- Sim, está tudo bem."

Suspirou. "- Certo, mas você pode confiar em mim. Conte-me quando se sentir mais a vontade."

Quando foi que Sasuke se tornara gentil assim? Nem o mesmo sabia. Só sabia que aquela garota o fazia agir assim, de forma diferente. Não conseguia ser grosso ou ignorar a loira. Lembrou que era sexta-feira e que iria passar o final de semana sozinho em sua enorme casa, então pensou se deveria deixar a garota mais confortável sobre ele. Quem sabe ela lhe conte logo o que esconde?

"- D-Dobe..." O moreno começou, tentando manter a indiferença. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar um pouco e decidiu ignorar isso. "- No sábado, que tal irmos a algum lugar?"

"- Eh?"

"- Eu não tenho nada para fazer no final de semana e você não é tão irritante assim, então pensei que não seria tão incomodo passar o final de semana com você." Respondeu. Não era exatamente isso que queria falar, mas foi automático. E pelo visto, a garota entendeu o que quis dizer por baixo da mascara de indiferença.

"- Claro! Podemos ir a uma barraca de rámen que tem perto da minha casa!" A loira respondeu, sorrindo como seu fosse uma criança. Realmente, ela era uma criança por dentro.

"- Não podemos ir a um lugar melhor?" Perguntou suspirando.

"- Mas o rámen de lá é gostoso!" Ela continuou com animação. "- Você vai gostar!"

"- Não, não vou." Sasuke respondeu. "- Você gosta de festivais?"

"- Sim, eu amo festivais!" Ela respondeu dando um largo sorriso. "- A ultima vez que eu fui foi quando era pequena junto da minha mãe, boas lembranças..."

"- Ótimo, terá um perto da minha casa no final de semana e podemos ir lá no sábado." Sasuke disse, um pouco aliviado por não ter de ir a barraca de rámen. "- Eu não gosto de multidões, mas pode ser interessante ir."

"- Em festivais tem barracas de rámen?" A loira perguntou sorrindo. "- Espero que tenha!"

"- Você só pensa em rámen por acaso?" Perguntou irritado, fazendo a garota rir. "- dobe."

"- Você é muito sem graça, teme." Ela disse de brincadeira no meio de algumas risadas. "- Eu prefiro você rindo."

E aquele comentário foi o suficiente para fazer Sasuke Uchiha corar, _de novo_. Com certeza, iria ser um longo dia até o Sábado chegar.


	4. Capítulo três

Sasuke acordou já era tarde, não havia conseguido dormir direito por causa do nervosismo e seu celular não despertou na hora correta. Tomou um banho gelado para poder despertar por completo e foi em direção à cozinha para pegar seu almoço, já que já havia passado de meio-dia. Por sorte, sempre que seu irmão passa dias fora deixa comida congelada na geladeira. Não que Sasuke não saiba cozinhar, mas não estava com saco para fazer isso naquele dia e seu irmão já conhecia bem seu humor matinal.

Colocou a comida no micro-ondas e sentou-se para esperar. Reparou que havia uma nova mensagem em seu celular e a abriu, deixando um leve sorriso escapar por seus lábios ao notar que era de Naru. Lembrava-se de dar-lhe seu número na sexta para que pudessem se comunicar antes do festival, mas não esperava que a loira fizesse contato tão cedo afinal o encontro era só no final da tarde.

_Encontro... _

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo estremecer com seus pensamentos e mexeu a cabeça em negativa para espanta-los. Pôs-se a ler a mensagem da garota.

"_Teme, em festivais se usa yukata¹? By Uzumaki." _

"_Sim, dobe. Você tem um yukata?"_ – Respondeu enviando-lhe uma mensagem.

Suspirou, soltando uma breve e baixa risada no final. Colocou o celular preto acinzentado na mesa e olhou para o eletrodoméstico com a intenção de ver se seu almoço já estava pronto quando foi surpreendido pelo toque de mensagem de seu aparelho telefônico junto de uma leve vibração. Já? Não esperava por uma resposta de imediato, achava que a garota iria demorar mais um pouco a responder. O que estaria fazendo?

Pegou o celular curioso e abriu a mensagem.

"_Tenho sim. É velho, mas acho que dá. Hey, teme que horas você vai me buscar mesmo? "_

"_- Irei ás cinco, espero esteja pronta. Até."- _Enviou.

Pôs novamente o celular em cima da mesa de madeira e levantou-se para pegar sua comida do micro-ondas que já apitava avisando-lhe que a mesma já estava pronta. Desejou que fosse logo à hora do festival para poder ver a garota novamente, e repreendeu-se por tal pensamento. Não era hora para pensar sobre isso, Sasuke tinha outro problema no momento.

Com qual roupa ele iria?

**...**

Impaciente, tocou novamente a campainha dourada. Sasuke olhou novamente para as janelas da casa em busca de qualquer resposta vinda da loira, mas nada vinha. Pensou-se teria errado a casa, mas esta batia exatamente com a descrição e o endereço que Naru havia lhe dado.

Uma casa mediana de dois andares, branca de detalhes amarelos com um jardim composto de girassóis ao lado. Fitou a caixa de correio que ficava perto do portão de madeira branca em busca de um nome e lá estava "Residência Uzumaki". Agora o moreno tinha certeza de que não havia errado de casa.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e se virou, encontrando a garota a quem esperava. Sasuke sentiu o coração falhar e seu rosto esquentar ao observar de cima a baixo à loira.

"- Foi mal pela demora, teme, eu tive trabalho para arrumar o obi." Desculpou-se coçando a nuca em um claro sinal de nervosismo. "- Fiquei estranha?"

A garota usava um yukata de cor amarela e com detalhes floridos laranja, o obi² era em formato de laço e também era de cor laranja. Seu yukata estava um pouco largo na parte dos ombros e dos braços, deixando boa parte de seus ombros expostos. Seu cabelo estava solto na frente e com duas marias-chiquinhas atrás, deixando algumas mexas da cabeleira loira caírem pelos lados de seu rosto. Seus belos olhos azuis brilhavam, ganhando destaque na pele bronzeada.

Ela estava linda.

"- N-Não. Você está bonita." Sasuke respondeu tentando ser inexpressivo. "- Vamos andando."

"- Hey teme você também está bonito!" A loira elogiou sorrindo.

"- Eu peguei a primeira roupa que achei no armário." Mentiu. Claro, ele não iria dizer que passou horas para escolher sua roupa. Nem que ficou quase uma hora em frente ao espelho arrumando seu cabelo.

Sasuke usava uma camisa preta com o nome de uma banda qualquer na estampa, uma blusa cinza azulada aberta e de mangas curtas por cima e uma jeans preta larga. Usava também um cordão com o símbolo Uchiha em seu pescoço.

E assim foram andando até o festival, que já havia começado há algum tempo.

**...**

Sasuke odiava multidões. Perguntou-se mentalmente diversas vezes o porquê de ter ido aquele maldito festival, mas quando viu o belo sorriso da loira ao ver uma máscara de raposa que estava à venda em uma das barracas, ele se lembrou. E deixou um pequeno sorriso brotar em seus lábios, decidindo ignorar a multidão a sua volta.

"- Sasuke tem uma barraca de rámen ali!" A garota disse sorrindo alegremente ao avistar seu alvo. Pegou a mão do moreno e o puxou para dentro da multidão, indo em direção a tal barraca. "- Vamos!"

Sasuke corou intensamente e sentiu seu corpo estremecer quando a mão da garota fez contato com a sua, decidiu por um momento tentar ignorar aquilo e seguir a mesma sem reclamar. O que Sasuke não notou, foi o rosto corado e completamente envergonhado da loira enquanto segurava sua mão.

"- Ei tio, me vê duas tigelas de rámen de porco!" A garota pediu para o dono da barraca que atendeu prontamente gritando para a cozinheira o pedido.

"- Eu nunca disse que queria rámen." Sasuke falou de forma repreensiva.

"- Não são para você, são para mim." A garota respondeu, sorrindo ao ver suas deliciosas porções sendo colocadas a sua frente e gritando "Itadakimasu!³" antes de atacar a comida. "- Não vai comer nada, teme? Está delicioso!"

"- Ok. Uma porção pequena de rámen, por favor." Fez seu pedido, suspirando em desistência.

"- Sasuke, paga para mim?" A garota pediu quando já estava em sua segunda tigela. Ela era humana?

"- Não. Da forma que você come vai acabar com o meu dinheiro." Falou frio. "- Já comprei uma máscara e um algodão-doce para você."

"- Teme." Praguejou a garota. Retirou de dentro de seu yukata uma pequena carteira em forma de sapo e pagou o moço, claro, somente a sua porção.

Terminaram de comer suas tigelas e saíram da humilde barraca de rámen. Naru reclamava sobre Sasuke ser pão-duro e que ainda não estava satisfeita, mas desistiu de convencer o moreno a comprar-lhe outro rámen quando ouviu o anuncio de que faltava pouco para os fogos de artifício serem soltos. Até esqueceram por um momento que estavam de mãos dadas desde que saíram da barraca de rámen, já que usaram a desculpa de que era para não se perderem, e começaram a andar pelo festival na espera pelos fogos.

Sasuke levou a garota para um canto mais reservado do festival, onde já não tinha mais tantas pessoas e os vários becos da rua residencial já se faziam presentes. Quando viu os primeiros fogos serem lançados ao céu, puxou a garota para um dos becos sem ao menos dar-lhe explicações.

"- Sasuke? Aonde vamos?"

Sem ao menos dar ouvidos a garota, a prensou na parede e roubou-lhe um beijo. Não foi um beijo quente, fora apenas um demorado selinho. Sasuke não sabia, mas fora o primeiro beijo da loira. A garota arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto ruborizar, empurrou Sasuke levemente para que se separassem.

"- Dobe, eu não sei o porquê, mas desde que te conheci... Você não sai da minha cabeça." Declarou. "- Acho que estou gostando de você, _Naru._"

E ao terminar de dizer isso, viu a garota ir embora correndo, o deixando sozinho no beco. Sasuke não tinha certeza, mas teve a leve impressão de ver lágrimas nos olhos azuis da mesma.


	5. Capítulo quatro

Sasuke olhava pela janela de sua classe com um olhar perdido enquanto os outros alunos lanchavam e conversavam em lugares aleatórios do colégio. Naru não viera lhe buscar para irem comer juntos no terraço novamente, a garota já estava a três dias o evitando. Desde o festival não vira mais ela. Ele ligava para seu celular, ninguém atendia. Ia a sua casa, mas lá não tinha ninguém. Visitava-a em sua classe, mas avisavam-no que ela já havia saído.

Suspirou desistente. Era a primeira vez que se declarara para alguém e também a primeira em que era dispensado.

Talvez ele não tenha sido rejeitado. Talvez Naru tivesse ficado apenas surpresa e tirou um tempo para pensar. Não deveria tirar conclusões precipitadas antes mesmo de conversar com ela, era o que Sasuke pensava. Não gostava de correr atrás das pessoas, mas ele estava gostando da loira e não iria desistir não fácil. Mesmo que pouca Sasuke ainda tinha chances com a garota.

Reparou que alguns alunos já voltavam para suas respectivas classes e saiu da sala, não queria assistir a próxima aula. Planejava cabular a aula de história do Japão no terraço do colégio, não estava com saco para aturar aulas inúteis e ele já havia entendido a matéria por completo mesmo. Andava pelos corredores agora quase desertos quando ouviu a voz de um dos professores vindo do corredor perto dali. Não ligou e continuou a seguir seu rumo, até ouvir claramente a próxima frase dita pelo professor.

"- Uzumaki volte aqui agora!" O adulto gritou. "- Você não vai conseguir fugir para sempre!"

"- Me deixe, Iruka-sensei!" A voz que Sasuke esperou dias ouvir se fez presente, irritadiça e um pouco mais grossa que o normal.

_Naru._

Sasuke se esgueirou até o corredor onde estavam e ficou parado na esquina do mesmo, de forma em que os dois ali presentes não o vejam. A garota estava de costas e olhando de cabo de olho para o professor, com o mesmo a segurando pelo braço impedindo-a de fugir ou correr. Não que fosse curioso ou algo do tipo, mas estava realmente preocupado com o que poderia ser. Iruka não era um professor do tipo que pega no pé dos alunos, então para estar atrás de Naru deveria ser sério.

"- Nós temos que conversar e você sabe muito bem disso, Uzumaki!" O professor continuou, ignorando o apelo da garota. "- Até quando acha que pode fugir de mim?"

"- Não sei do que está falando, Iruka-sensei." A garota disse com tom de falso desentendimento. "- Se estiver falando daquilo de hoje cedo na enfermaria, eu já disse que não irei contar a ninguém sobre você e o Kakashi-sensei." Falou, fazendo o professor corar um pouco.

"- Não se faça de desentendido, você sabe que isso não tem nada haver com isso."

"- Então o que é? Se não for nada, pode me soltar!"

"- Eu já disse para não se fazer de desentendido." Iruka a repreendeu. "- E indo ao assunto, já que faz tanta questão de fingir que não sabe, eu quero que você comece a usar o uniforme correto."

"- Eu já disse que tenho meus motivos para isso, por que continua com esse assunto?" Gritou.

"- Homens não usam saias! No colégio se deve usar o uniforme correto não importa o motivo, comece a usar o uniforme masculino..." O professor rebateu, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz no começo da frase. "-... _Uzumaki Naruto_."

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e jogou o corpo um pouco para trás com o susto. Fechou os olhos tentando processar a informação. Naru era... um homem? Como nunca havia percebido?

"_Então era isso que ela escondia..."_ pensou.

Pensou no que deveria fazer e desistiu, fazendo-lhe a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça. Andou em direção aos dois que estavam logo a sua frente, e segurou o pulso do professor fazendo-o soltar o garoto travestido.

"- Que— Uchiha! O que pensa que está fazendo?" O professor gritou irritado ao sentir o toque em seu pulso.

"- S-Sasuke!" O loiro estremeceu ao ver o Uchiha.

"- Me perdoe professor, mas eu li e reli o folheto de regras do colégio e não dizia nada sobre ser contra as regras garotos usarem uniforme feminino." O Uchiha falou irônico. "- Como um professor, tenho a certeza de que já sabe disso, então, por favor, deixe-o em paz."

"- Uchiha, você...!" Praguejou o professor, antes de suspirar irritado. "- Nossa conversa não acabou Uzumaki!" Disse antes de sair em direção à sala dos professores, deixando os dois adolescentes ali sozinhos no corredor.

O clima tenso pairou entre eles, junto com o silencio. Sasuke olhou de soslaio para a "garota" ao seu lado, notando o nervosismo do mesmo. Naruto estava de cabeça baixa, olhando para os próprios pés e visivelmente nervoso. Sasuke virou-se de frente para ele, suspirando em seguida.

"- Naruto, não é?" Sasuke perguntou frio, chamando a atenção do loiro que finalmente levantara a cabeça para olha-lo. "- Era isso que você escondia de mim?"

"- S-Sim..." O loiro respondeu em um tom baixo. "- Sasuke, me desculpe eu ia—"

"- Foi divertido...?" Sasuke perguntou baixo, com o tom ainda frio. Mas Naruto notou que por trás daquela máscara, Sasuke estava magoado. "- Foi divertido, brincar comigo esse tempo todo? Enganar-me?"

"- Não! Você entendeu errado!" Naruto falou desesperado. "- Eu nunca quis enganar você!"

"- Então me explique, eu quero entender."

"- E-Eu nunca tive intenção de engana-lo, Sasuke! Eu juro! Quando você me protegeu, eu fiquei admirado e tentei me aproximar de você, mas..." hesitou.

"Mas?" Sasuke o incitou a continuar.

"- Mas eu acabei me apaixonando por você, e você pela Naru." Declarou. "- Não tinha como contar para você depois que se declarou. Eu fiquei confuso, não sabia o que fazer. Acredite em mim, Sasuke!"

Sasuke o olhou gélido. "- Por que eu deveria acreditar em você?"

"- Porque nenhum dos sorrisos que eu dei quando estava com você eram falsos." Naruto falou sem hesitar. "- Eu gosto de você, teme."

"- Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar, Naru_to_."


	6. Capítulo cinco

"_- Eu gosto de você, teme." _

"_- Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar, Naruto."_

**...**

_Flashback_

Há dezesseis anos atrás no Japão, uma imigrante italiana se apaixonara por um loiro que havia conhecido em sua nova faculdade. Seus pais haviam sido contras o namoro desde o começo, chegando até a proibirem o pobre casal de se ver, mas foi tudo em vão. Quatro meses depois a ruiva fugiu da casa de seus pais ao descobrir que estava grávida do namorado.

Fora uma festa para o casal ao descobrirem que seriam pais. Kushina acreditava fielmente ser uma garota a caminho e o pai, Minato, não estava nem um pouco atrás em tal crença. Por supertição por parte da ruiva, os dois não perguntaram o sexo da criança, confiaram apenas na antiga lenda urbana¹. Compraram diversas coisas infantis femininas para a criança e até pintaram o quarto de laranja rosado com o desenho de uma raposa com nove caudas, por escolha da futura mãe. O nome que escolheram para o bebê? _Uzumaki Naruko_².

Alguns meses depois em uma de suas visitas semanais ao médico veio a noticia que a ruiva havia desenvolvido uma doença hereditária³ e por causa do choque, a mesma entrou em trabalho de parto. Desespero era o que se assolava no casal, e principalmente em Minato, que rezava para não perder sua mulher e _futura filha_.  
A criança que nasceu prematura era um lindo e delicado garotinho loiro. Somente dias após o parto, quando finalmente se recuperou do choque, a ruiva ficara sabendo do sexo da criança.

Anos após, Uzumaki Naruto já tinha seis anos. Sua mãe, apesar de doente e de sempre ficar repousando em seu quarto, dava o máximo de carinho possível ao garoto. Às vezes, Naruto dormia na cama de sua mãe para fazer companhia à mesma. Por ainda ser criança, nunca entendeu o real motivo de sua mãe não sair de seu quarto e sempre que perguntava diziam que ela estava "dodói".

Um dia ouviu a conversa de seu pai e descobriu que o principal motivo de sua mãe, que mesmo se tratando, ainda ficava de cama era a depressão de não ter tido uma filha, assim como sempre sonhou ter. Sentindo-se culpado, Naruto pediu vestidos emprestados a sua amiga de infância, Sakura. Explicando de forma infantil seus motivos à mãe de sua amiga, que ouvia emocionada, conseguiu ajuda para se arrumar.

Quando sua mãe o viu vestido de garota, se pôs a chorar emocionada. Minato, achando que assim poderia ajudar sua amada a melhorar, apoiou o garoto a sempre ir visitar sua mãe usando um vestido. Comprou para o filho diversas roupas femininas e com a ajuda da visinha e mãe de Sakura, arrumava o filho para que fosse ver a mãe todos os dias.

Com o tempo, Kushina foi melhorando. Já podia andar pela casa e, com muito esforço, ir ao jardim. Naruto começou então a usar roupas femininas o tempo todo e a deixar o cabelo crescer. Junto de sua mãe, todos os dias eles iam cuidar do jardim e plantavam pequenas sementes no solo, que com o tempo viriam a ser belos girassóis. Seus _coleguinhas _de escola viviam mexendo consigo por causa de sua aparência, mas Naruto apenas os ignorava. Aquilo era por sua mãe, não necessitava ter raiva ou vergonha.

"- Mamãe, a senhora está melhorando, não é?" Naruto perguntou inocente um dia, enquanto sua mãe penteava seus cabelos na varanda.

"- Claro que estou Naru." Kushina respondeu carinhosa, rindo levemente pela preocupação da criança. "- Eu preciso estar saudável para ver nossos girassóis florescerem e para ver minha linda menina crescer saudável."

"- Eu te amo, mamãe."

"- Eu também te amo, _Naru_." A ruiva respondeu, sem saber em como aquilo afetaria o garoto.

**...**

Quando Naruto tinha em torno de seus doze anos de idade, sua aparência já era a de uma garota e somente seus conhecidos sabiam a verdade. Sakura ainda era sua amiga e o ajudava para que não descobrissem que Naruto, ou melhor, Naru era um garoto. Na mesma época, Kushina começou a ter recaídas. Várias vezes o garoto travestido acordara de madrugada para ir ao banheiro e encontrava sua mãe lá, vomitando sangue, ou simplesmente durante as conversas sua mãe tivera dificuldade para falar ou se mover, já estava virando rotina. Um dia enquanto cuidava do jardim a mulher desmaiou nos braços de Naruto. Desesperados, pai e filho levaram a ruiva ao melhor hospital que podiam pagar e acabaram por ter que internar a mesma.

Os dois já estavam conscientes que a doença era incurável e que se chegasse a certo nível viraria terminal, mas não sabiam que o estado da ruiva já estava em tal estagio. Juntando toda a esperança possível internaram-na, mas já era tarde. Um ano depois Kushina veio a falecer.

_Flashback off_

"- Fiquei sabendo que o Sasuke-kun descobriu seu segredo." A garota de cabelos rosados disse maldosa, despertando-o de seus pensamentos. "- Que pena, não é?"

"- Sakura!" Naruto praguejou "- O que faz aqui? Veio rir de mim?"

"- Oh, eu não faria isso com meu amigo de infância." Respondeu com ironia.

"- Não seja cínica, Sakura." O garoto travestido continuou em defesa. "- Eu não te entendo, fomos criados juntos, éramos tão amigos... Por que fez isso comigo?"

"- Amigos? Não me faça rir! A única coisa de que me lembro é de sempre viver na sua sombra, ouvindo as pessoas a minha volta te elogiarem." A garota respondeu, deixando de lado sua máscara sarcástica. "- 'Por que você não é feminina e gentil como a Naru, Sakura? Ela é tão linda e meiga, até ajuda sua mãe em casa' Sempre diziam isso para mim, como se eu não fosse boa o suficiente."

"- E-eu não sabia disso..."

"- Como pode? Mesmo sendo um garoto, conquistava todos a sua volta! Até minha mãe preferira você a mim!" Sakura gritou desabafando. "- E eu ouvia tudo quieta, continuando ao seu lado e escondendo seu maldito segredo! Acreditava que você era meu amigo e que não tinha culpa de nada... Eu era muito ingênua."

"- Sakura você sabe que não é assim, eu sempre estive ao seu lado."

"- Eu não vou deixar você levar aqueles que eu amo novamente!" Ela gritou. "- Já não basta ter levado minha mãe e o Sai?!"

"- Sai...? Foi por isso que revelou tudo?" Naruto perguntou incrédulo. "- Por causa de um maldito garoto?"

Naruto finalmente se lembrara da época em que fora descoberto pelas pessoas do colégio. Quando ele e Sakura estavam na escola média³, um ano depois da morte de Kushina, Sakura era apaixonada por um garoto da classe chamado Sai. Naruto tentava ao máximo ajudar a amiga a conquistar o garoto, mesmo não entendendo de paixões, porém ouve um boato de que Sai estava afim de Naru. Um tempo depois quando chegara no colégio, todos já sabiam de seu segredo.

"- Eu não vou deixar que você fique com o Sasuke-kun, Naruto." A garota praguejou raivosa, completando em seguida. "- Anote o que eu te digo."

**...**

**N/A:  
**_¹- A lenda urbana que digo, é de que quando a barriga da grávida cresce muito redonda ou oval nascerá uma menina._

_²- É o nome que os fãs deram para a forma feminina do Naruto. (Fem!Naru)_

_³- Eu pesquisei um pouco sobre doenças hereditárias e a mais parecida com a que eu tinha em mente era a Doença de Huntington. Os sintomas mais óbvios da doença são movimentos corporais anormais e falta de coordenação, também afetando várias habilidades mentais e alguns aspectos de personalidade. Por ser uma doença genética, atualmente não tem cura. No entanto, os sintomas podem ser minimizados com a administração de medicação._

_³- O ensino no Japão é classificado em quatro séries: Jardim de Infância (D anos), Escola elementar (6 á 12), Escola média (12 á 15) e Escola superior (15 á 18)._


	7. Capítulo seis

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,__  
__And I'm starting to regret not spending__  
__all of it with you.__  
__Now I'm, wondering why,__  
__I've kept this bottled inside,__  
__So I'm starting to regret not telling__  
__all of it to you.__  
__So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_Never gonna be alone!__  
__From this moment on,__  
__If you ever feel like letting go,__  
__I won't let you fall...__  
__Never gonna be alone!__  
__I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.__  
_**...**

"- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun!" Uma garota de outra turma o cumprimentou ao passar pelo corredor do colégio, sendo ignorada.

Sasuke havia acabado de chegar ao colégio, usava seu típico uniforme escolar constituído por uma calça de cor negra, a blusa branca e o blazer igualmente negro. Andava distraído pelos corredores pelo colégio, ignorando todos os cumprimentos que as garotas que passavam lhe desejavam. Havia dormido pouco, tinha passado a noite inteira pensando no que deveria fazer em relação ao Naruto.

Não é como se o fato de Naru ser um homem fosse realmente o problema, era uma surpresa, claro, mas não era necessariamente ruim. Estava realmente gostando do garoto travestido e nunca ligou realmente para essas coisas, visto que nunca havia gostado de ninguém. O problema estava em Naruto tê-lo enganado. O orgulho do Uchiha impedia-o de deixar isso passar em branco.

Ao chegar à respectiva sala de aula, sentou-se em sua carteira e pegou seu material, verificando qual seria a aula a seguir. _Química._ Praguejou irritado, odiava aquele professor. Não que sua aula fosse ruim, ele explicava muito bem até, porém tinha aqueles asquerosos olhares que o professor dava para Sasuke. Sem duvida, os olhares de Orochimaru chegavam a ser repulsivos. Um professor não deveria jamais olhar um aluno assim.

Suspirou. Seria um longo tempo até a maldita aula acabar.

**...**

Ao sinal do intervalo, Sasuke finalmente fora liberado de sua aula. Como se sentava na frente facilitou que fosse um dos primeiros a sair da classe. Andou as pressas pelo corredor que começava aos poucos a ser povoado até sentir uma mão em seu ombro, fazendo-o parar.

"- Precisa de companhia para o almoço, Uchiha?" A voz do professor de química se fez presente quase que imediatamente. "- Podemos passar o tempo no laboratório de química." Completou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"- Não, agradeço." O Uchiha respondeu seco, tentando voltar seu caminho sendo impedido pelo professor novamente.

"- Oras, mas eu insisto!" O professor persistiu. "- Não custa nada, Uchiha."

"- tch." Praguejou, retirando a mão do homem de seu ombro. "- Eu disse não." Respondeu, dando as costas ao professor a seguir.

Seguiu seu rumo pelos corredores em direção à classe de Naruto, e, ao chegar lá, notou que o mesmo não estava. Perguntou a uma garota de sua sala aonde o garoto travestido havia ido e a mesma respondeu envergonhada que não sabia. Ao dar meia volta para ir novamente as escadas um garoto, provavelmente do segundo ano, o chamou. O mais estranho no garoto não era a sua aparência, que por si só era deveras estranha, e sim a liberdade com que falava com o Uchiha. Falava como se fossem amigos de infância, de forma intima.

Forma que somente o loiro podia.

"- Hey, Uchiha Sasuke!" O garoto de largas sobrancelhas chamou alegremente e com um tom mais alto do que deveria. "- O que está fazendo nessa parte do colégio?"

"- Estou procurando alguém." Respondeu seco. Não entendeu o motivo de responder o desconhecido, mas sentia que o mesmo iria perturba-lo até que contasse. E quando ia se virar para continuar seu rumo, foi interrompido novamente pela voz do garoto.

"- Ah, o Naruto não é?" Respondeu sorrindo. "- Isso é juventude!"

"- Como você...?"

"- Fico tão feliz que Naruto tenha conseguido alguém... Ele era tão solitário antigamente." O garoto continuou, ignorando a pergunta de Sasuke. "- Desde o acidente no primeiro ano que todos se afastaram dele... É realmente muito bom que ele tenha conseguido fazer amizade com alguém!"

"- Desde o acidente do primeiro ano? Que acidente?" Sasuke perguntou, sem ao menos tentar esconder a curiosidade em sua voz.

"- Você não sabe Sasuke?" O outro perguntou surpreso. Se o Uchiha era amigo de Naruto, ele deveria saber sobre isso.

"- hn." Foi a resposta que teve do moreno.

"- Desde que todos descobriram a verdade que começaram a evitar ele. Até mesmo os novatos são avisados ao entrar no colégio pelos veteranos." Disse com pesar. "- Ele é muito solitário, apesar de não demonstrar. Por isso eu fico feliz ao saber que ele tem alguém ao lado dele. Cuide bem do Naruto. 'See ya!"

"- É melhor você me contar essa história direito, garoto." Sasuke vociferou, pegando no pulso do garoto o impedindo de partir. "- Não irá sair daqui até me contar o que aconteceu com o Naruto."

**...**

_And now, as long as I can,__  
__I'm holding on with both hands,__  
__Cuz forever I believe that there's__  
__Nothing I could need but you,__  
__So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...__You never gonna be alone!__  
__From this moment on,__  
__If you ever feel like letting go,__  
__I won't let you fall.__  
__When all hope is gone,__  
__I know that you can carry on.__  
__We're gonna see the world out,__  
__I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.__  
_**...**

O garoto travestido deitava no chão enquanto cantarolava uma música melancólica, com seus braços apoiando a cabeça e a mochila do lado enquanto uma leve brisa passava por seus longos cabelos. Havia saído da classe mais cedo para evitar ver o Uchiha. Não sabia como agir perante o mesmo depois da declaração e tudo mais. Ele deveria sentir nojo ou algo até mesmo pior do loiro no momento. Provavelmente o ignoraria.

_Suspirou_. Não é como se todos já não fizessem isso, porém com Sasuke era diferente. Naruto sentia um aperto no coração somente de pensar que Sasuke iria deixa-lo.

"- Aah, eu preciso de um rámen agora." Murmurou.

"- Finalmente achamos você, Uzumaki." Uma voz grossa atingiu seus ouvidos, o fazendo despertar de seus devaneios. "- Achou mesmo que não iríamos voltar para nos vingarmos do que seu amiguinho nos fez?"

Naruto reconheceu os garotos como os do dia em que conheceu Sasuke e praguejou, levantando em seguida. Odiava ser subestimado por sua aparência. Entrou em posição de defesa e viu os garotos partirem para cima de si, dando lhe vários socos.

"- Você vai nos pagar, maldito travesti." Vociferou o 'líder' do bando enquanto se aproximava para puxar os cabelos loiros.

**...**

_You've gotta live every single day,__  
__Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?__  
__Don't let it slip away,__  
__Could be our only one,__  
__You know it's only just begun.__  
__Every single day,__  
__Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?__  
__Tomorrow never comes..._

**...**

"- E depois disso todos começaram a evita-lo." O garoto de grossas sobrancelhas grossas terminou de explicar o resumo da história do loirinho, evitando a parte em que fora Sakura que contara o segredo de Naruto. O mesmo ainda não acreditava que sua amada tivera feito isso com o amigo, não importava o que dissessem.

"- Aquele dobe...! Passou por tudo isso e ao menos confiou em mim para desabafar." Praguejou o Uchiha. "- Espere como você sabe de tudo isso?" perguntou rude.

"- Eu era amigo de Naruto na época, um dos únicos que sabia o segredo." Respondeu sorrindo. "- Ele se afastou de mim para me proteger, mesmo não aceitando eu compreendi a vontade dele."

"- hn. Entendo."

A vontade de Sasuke era de fazer diversas perguntas sobre Naruto, tais como o porquê dele ainda se vestir assim, por que ele não havia o contado e principalmente, onde ele estava agora. Porém o mesmo se conteve, não era de seu feitio mostrar tanto interesse por algo. Guardou sua curiosidade para si mesmo e acenou de leve para o garoto, se virando para ir embora. O intervalo já estava quase acabando e ele ainda não havia conversado com Naruto.

Ao mesmo tempo em que um grupo de garotas passou por ele conversando o maldito sinal tocou e, mesmo sendo barulhento o bastante para impedir que os alunos ouvissem o que estavam falando, Sasuke ouviu perfeitamente a voz esganiçada da garota dizer:

_"- Um grupo de garotos do segundo ano foi brigar com Uzumaki no terraço de novo. Espero que ele não saia inteiro dessa vez."_ Falou maldosa, sendo interrompida pelo badalar alto do sinal.

Sem ao menos olhar para trás, Sasuke correu em direção a escada como se tudo dependesse disso. O que o loiro estava fazendo no terraço? Estava esperando por ele? Uma dor no coração atingiu o Uchiha antes de subir as escadas correndo.

"Droga Naruto, fique bem...!"

**...**

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,__  
__And I'm starting to regret not spending__  
__all of it with you.__Never gonna be alone!__  
__From this moment on,__  
__If you ever feel like letting go,__  
__I won't let you fall.__  
__When all hope is gone,__  
__I know that you can carry on.__  
__We're gonna see the world out,__  
__I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.__  
_**Never Gonna Be Alone**– _Nickelback_


	8. Capítulo sete

_Take a breath,__  
__I'll pull myself together_

_Just another step, until I reach the door_  
_You'll never know the way,_  
_It tears me up inside to see you_  
_I wish that I could tell you something_  
_To take it all away._  
_Sometimes I wish I could save you_  
_And there's so many things that I want you to know_  
_I won't give up till it's over_  
_If it takes you forever, I want you to know__  
_…

Sasuke subiu as escadas correndo, com as batidas do coração aceleradas e milhões de possibilidades passando por sua cabeça, piorando cada vez mais sua preocupação. Faltavam apenas mais alguns passos para alcançar a porta do terraço. Ouviu um grande baque de um corpo caindo no chão e seu desesperou aumentou, cogitando ainda mais a ideia do loiro estar... Engoliu seco com tal pensamento.

Abriu a porta em um baque, encontrando uma cena totalmente diferente de sua imaginação. Os tais garotos do segundo ano, que Sasuke acabou reconhecendo um deles como o garoto que recebeu seu soco há alguns dias atrás, estavam todos caídos no chão cobertos de machucados enquanto Naruto estava de pé se apoiando em seu próprio joelho para controlar a respiração. O loiro estava com diversos machucados pelo corpo e um enorme corte perto da sobrancelha escorrendo sangue pelo rosto bronzeado, seu uniforme estava manchado de sangue e seus longos cabelos loiros, antes presos em dois rabos de cavalo em cada lado da cabeça, agora estavam soltos e embaralhados.

"- Naruto, você está bem?!" Perguntou preocupado, mesmo sendo óbvia a resposta. Notou que o mesmo levou um susto com sua presença.

"- S-Sasuke! Ah, estou bem..." disse, levando a mão a nuca. "- Eles estavam em maior número e um deles tinha um bastão, mas eu consegui dar um jeito neles!" Se vangloriou, forçando um sorriso no rosto machucado.

Sasuke suspirou aliviado. "- Dobe, eu tinha me esquecido que você era do clube de luta." Murmurou baixo, sem ter a intenção de ser ouvido.

"- Eh? Estava preocupado comigo, teme?" Naruto perguntou zombeteiro.

"- E por que eu ficaria preocupado com um dobe como você?" Sasuke rebateu tentando ser seco, porém a cor rubra em seu rosto pálido o entregava.

"- Ei, Sasuke" Falou fraco, chamando a atenção do outro. "- Eu quero rámen..." Completou perdendo a consciência e caindo para o lado, porém Sasuke foi ágil em impedir que desabasse no chão.

"- Aguente firme!" Foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de fechar os olhos.

...

___When I hear your voice,__  
__It's drowning in the whispers__  
__You're just skin and bones__  
__There's nothing left to take__  
__And no matter what I do__  
__I can't make you feel better__  
__If only I could find the answer__  
__to help me understand_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_  
_And there's so many things that I want you to know_  
_I won't give up till it's over_  
_If it takes you forever, I want you to know__  
_…

Quando Naruto abriu os olhos estava deitado em uma cama. Olhou para os lados e viu que estava em um cômodo branco, com somente alguns moveis de cor bege claro. Sentou-se na cama levando a mão à testa, por causa enorme dor de cabeça, e notou um curativo no lado esquerdo da mesma em cima de seu corte.

"- Finalmente acordou, dobe." Uma voz se fez presente do outro lado do cômodo. Naruto ainda estava um pouco tonto para enxergar direito, porém reconheceu imediatamente o dono da voz.

"- Sasuke! O que aconteceu?" Perguntou.

"- Você me deu o maior susto no terraço e eu tive de te carregar até aqui." Respondeu o moreno, aproximando-se com a cadeira de rodinhas da cama. "- A enfermeira disse que não é nada de mais, foi apenas cansaço físico."

"- Cadê a Tsunade-Baachan?" Perguntou ao notar que a mesma não estava no local, recebendo um olhar interrogatório do moreno pela forma informal de referir-se a moça.

"- Irá voltar daqui a pouco, acho que foi buscar mais sakê."

"- Uhm..." Murmurou direcionando o olhar para seu próprio colo, notando somente agora que estava com o uniforme de educação física. "- Q-quem trocou minha roupa, 'ttebayo?" perguntou exaltado, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

"- Hn? A enfermeira, claro." Respondeu indiferente.

"- Oh..." Disfarçou o olhar com vergonha, voltando a olhar para o próprio colo. Até que a ficha finalmente caiu que ele estava com o uniforme masculino¹. "- Tsc, maldição!" Praguejou levantando-se, chamando a atenção do moreno, e indo em direção ao espelho que tinha ao lado da escrivaninha.

Olhou-se no grande espelho apoiado no chão, notando como aquele uniforme estava largo em si. Soltou seu cabelo, que estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo improvisado, e fez um espécime de coque deixando somente uma parte de seu cabelo para frente tentando improvisar um cabelo masculino. Olhou novamente para o espelho, vendo sua própria imagem refletida no vidro e sorriu triste. Olhando desse jeito, Naruto ficaria muito bem usando roupas do próprio sexo, mesmo ainda tendo um quê de feminino, seria um belo garoto.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa e soltou novamente o cabelo, deixando o prendedor no pulso.

...**  
**_[that] If you fall, stumble down,__  
__I'll pick you up of the ground.__  
__If you lose faith in you,__  
__I'll give you strength to pull through.__  
__Tell me you won't give up,__  
__cause I'll be waiting if you fall__  
__you know I'll be there for you_

...

"- Por que não volta a se vestir dessa maneira?" Sasuke, que se manteve quieto observando até agora, perguntou.

"- Você não entenderia meus motivos..." Suspirou.

"- Eu os entendo. Sei pelo que você passou, mas não entendo o porquê de continuar com isso." Rebateu sinceramente o outro.

"- Como você...?"

"- Um pássaro verde de largas sobrancelhas me contou."

"- Lee!" o loiro sorriu ao lembrar-se do amigo. "- Eu sinto como se minha mãe não fosse descansar em paz se eu parasse. Ela morreu achando que eu era Naru²." Voltou ao semblante triste ao terminar de dizer, permitindo somente um pequeno sorriso deprimido formar-se.

"- Você pensa demais, dobe." Sasuke disse, suspirando. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao loiro que continuava de pé em frente ao espelho. "- Às vezes é bom ser um pouco egoísta."

"- Mas a minha mãe-!" Naruto começou, sendo interrompido pelo outro.

"- Uma mãe jamais descansaria em paz sabendo que seu filho sofre por não poder ser ele mesmo. Ainda mais ela sendo a desculpa."

"- ..." O loiro limitou-se a ficar calado, pensativo. "- hey, você ainda não me deu uma resposta sobre aquilo."

"- Hn? Não me lembro de te dever uma, dobe." Respondeu irônico, com seu tipico sorriso torto.

"- Teme!" Praguejou exaltado, completando corado em seguida. "- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, 'ttebayo!" disse, batendo seus antebraços no peito do moreno, e ao terminar a frase se apoiou ali.

"- Eu gosto de você, Naruto." Confessou, abraçando de leve o outro. "- Não importa se és mulher ou não."

"- Sasuke..." chamou o outro, afastando-se de leve sem desfazer completamente do abraço.

"- Sim?"

"- Obrigado." Disse, acabando com a distância de seus lábios em seguida.

...**  
**_If only I could find the answer,__  
__To take it all away__  
__Sometimes I wish I could save you__  
__And there's so many things that I want you to know__  
__I won't give up till it's over__  
__If it takes you forever, I want you to know__  
_'Save You'_– Simple Plan_


	9. Capítulo oito

_Without saying anything, I'm right by your side  
At anytime  
Gently tell me your sad thoughts  
Because I'm listening  
If my inability to express things well  
Troubles you  
Then close your eyes and gently entrust me  
Because I'll embrace you_

_Within the passing seasons, now  
There is one certain thing inside of my chest  
If it's to protect you  
Then I won't regret a thing  
Because I'll take any pain in your stead  
I'll always be by your side_

…

"- Obrigado." O loiro disse, acabando com a distância de seus lábios em seguida.

O beijo fora rápido, apenas um curto e inexperiente selinho, que acabou se tornando vários outros selos. Sasuke pediu passagem para sua língua, porém a mesma foi negada. Abriu os olhos e reparou no rosto bronzeado um pouco corado a sua frente, que ainda estava de olhos fechados.

"- Hey, dobe." Chamou afastando-se um pouco, fazendo o outro abrir os olhos curioso para fita-lo. "- Abra um pouco a boca."

"- O-oe, por quê?" Naruto perguntou com certa inocência.

"- Para eu colocar minha língua." Respondeu colocando um pedaço da língua para fora da boca, vendo outro corar mais ainda.

"- C-certo." E totalmente embaraçado, o loiro abriu um pouco a boca, sentindo a língua do moreno invadir sua boca. Tentou corresponder ao beijo de forma desajeitada, se sentindo um pouco perdido, porém não era experiente naquilo. O beijo se seguiu lento e caloroso, explorando cada pedaço das bocas um do outro. Sasuke tinha uma mão no pescoço do outro e outra na cintura do mesmo, enquanto Naruto apoiava seus braços no tronco do outro.

Aquilo era algo totalmente novo, não só para o loiro, mas para Sasuke também, que por mais que não fosse a sua primeira vez jamais havia sentido aquilo. O moreno aumentou o ritmo do beijo, puxando o outro mais para perto de si de forma possessiva.

"- O que pensam que estão fazendo na minha enfermaria?!" Uma voz feminina se fez presente, fazendo os dois se afastarem corados. A mulher estava na porta, com seu jaleco branco enquanto carregava uma garrafa, provavelmente alguma bebida alcoólica. Sua expressão mostrava que ela não estava nada feliz com a situação.

"- T-Tsu-Tsunade-Baachan!" Naruto gaguejou, com o rosto completamente rubro. "- E-eu posso explicar, 'ttebayo!"

"- Oe, já falei para não me chamar assim!" A mulher repreendeu, levantando o punho cerrado em ameaça ao loiro, que pôs as mãos sobre a cabeça em defesa. "- O que ainda faz aqui? Se já melhorou o bastante para namorar, pode voltar para a aula também!"

"- Mas Baachan...!" Naruto sibilou, fazendo voz chorosa e arrastando a última vogal da palavra.

"- 'Mas' nada. Ande, vá para a sua aula." A mulher mandou, virando seu olhar para o moreno que se manteve calado até o momento. "- E você, Uchiha, volte para sua aula também." Ordenou, recebendo somente um 'hn' como resposta.

"- Vamos, Naruto." Disse, puxando o loiro pelo braço para fora da enfermaria, deixando a mulher sozinha no local.

Tsunade apenas suspirou, desabando na cadeira de rodinhas em frente à escrivaninha bege em seguida dando um gole na bebida. "- Ele cresceu bastante, não é mesmo, Jiraya?" Falou olhando para uma foto de um homem de cabelos em cima da escrivaninha. "- Espero que esse garoto não o faça sofrer mais." Desabafou.

**...**

_Because when I learn that  
I didn't realize your feelings  
I want to send you  
Everything that I can do in my power_

_I match my pace with you all the time  
Because I have still an unchanging thought now_

…

"- Dobe." Chamou o moreno, enquanto os dois iam rumo às suas devidas classes. "- A enfermeira é parente sua?" Perguntou curioso em relação à forma informal ao qual os dois se tratavam.

"- Ela é minha madrinha." Respondeu risonho. "- Meu pai achou que seria mais seguro me colocar no colégio em que ela trabalha."

"- Hn." Murmurou em tom indiferente, apesar de estar bastante nervoso por dentro. "- E não tem problema? Sabe... Ela nos viu."

O loiro corou. "- N-não. Bem, eu acho que não."

"- Ainda bem." Suspirou. "- Não queria que tentassem nos separam."

"- Minha classe fica por aqui..." Desconversou envergonhado, apontando a direção de sua classe. "- Vou indo."

"- Ei, tente não sujar meu uniforme." Falou seco, embora estivesse brincando. Recebeu um olhar confuso do outro e completou. "- Meu uniforme de educação física." Apontou para a roupa do loiro.

"- E-eeh?" Exclamou o outro sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

"- Lave antes de devolver, usuratonkachi." Disse com um sorriso torto, andando em direção as escadas que iam para sua classe. "- Vou indo, vejo você mais tarde."

Quando o moreno já havia desaparecido de seu campo de visão, Naruto levantou borda da blusa até seu rosto para cheira-la, sentindo o perfume do outro. Como não havia percebido antes? O perfume do Uchiha era único. Com o rosto corado, parou o que estava fazendo ao perceber que ainda estava em pleno corredor do colégio e seguiu para sua classe.

**...**

Durante a aula, o loiro dormia tranquilamente sentindo o perfume do outro com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Em seus sonhos, imaginava-se abraçado ao outro em baixo de uma árvore enquanto trocavam palavras de amor e cariciais inocentes. Não ligava para a aula, não entenderia se prestasse atenção mesmo.

Enquanto isso, em outra classe, Sasuke olhava pela janela distraido. Seus pensamentos, ao contrário de Naruto, não eram tão inocentes. E de tão inerte nos mesmos, acabou não notando o meio sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios, assim como tão pouco notou os olhares possessivos de certa rosada para si. Tudo o que importava para si era o garoto travestido o qual ganhara sua atenção.

**...**

So that the warmth of when we embraced  
Won't ever disappear  
I'll wipe away your spilling tears  
I'll always be by your side

If it's to protect you  
Then I won't regret a thing  
Because I'll take any pain in your stead  
Always smiling by your side  
So that the warmth of when we embraced  
Won't ever disappear  
I'll wipe away your spilling tears  
I'll always be by your side.

'**Itsumo Soba Ni (**_**English version**_**)'**- _Takashi Morinozuka (OHSHC)_


	10. Capítulo nove

_Break down__  
I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go  
I need you  
I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do  
'Cause we've had our rough time  
From fighting all night  
And now you're just slipping away  
So just give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say:  
Don't, don't, don't walk away  
_**…**

O garoto suspirou ao reparar que o loiro que se sentava ao seu lado ainda dormia tranquilamente com um sorriso _problemático_ em seu rosto. Cutucou-o, chamando por seu nome porem obteve somente uns múrmuros em resposta. Olhou em volta notando que os alunos daquela classe já arrumavam seus matérias e alguns já haviam até saído. Bufou novamente, voltando seu olhar ao garoto travestido que dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça em cima dos braços cruzados sobre a mesa e as marias-chiquinhas emaranhadas. Usava um uniforme de educação física masculino muito mais largo que seu corpo magro, deixando claro que aquele uniforme amarrotado não o pertencia, e havia diversos curativos pelo corpo. Provavelmente outra briga.

"- Uzumaki acorde, eu trouxe rámen para você." Ditou com sua costumeira voz calma e viu o loiro levantar a cabeça depressa, acordando em um susto. Aquilo sempre funcionava.

"- Rámen? Cadê?" Perguntou com a voz embriagada pelo sono, com os cabelos emaranhados e marcas no rosto. "- Huh, as aulas já acabaram?" Perguntou enquanto olhava a volta, notando que só sobrara metade da classe e nenhum professor a vista.

Shikamaru riu. Aquilo não era mais novidade, já virara rotina acordar o outro quando acabavam todas as aulas. Não eram amigos, suas conversas não passavam de "Bom dia" e algumas reclamações sobre as aulas, raramente algo a mais, com exceção de somente uns favores. Porém, mesmo que não fossem amigos, Shikamaru era uma das únicas pessoas que não ignorava o outro por completo.

"- Pois é você dormiu quatro tempos inteiros." Respondeu, sem surpresa na voz. Não era a primeira vez. "- E é melhor estudar esse final de semana, Kurenai-sensei irá passar prova na segunda." Advertiu, lembrando-se do que a professora de ciências falara apouco.

"- Droga, eu não faço a mínima ideia de qual é a matéria..." Resmungou, como se não fosse sua culpa. Colocava os livros, que só havia tirado da mochila para servir-lhe de travesseiro, na mochila e arrumava-se para sair. Ajeitou a cabeleira loira, prendendo os dois cachos de volta ao lugar.

"- O Uchiha veio de novo." Comentou Shikamaru quando o dono dos belos cabelos negros apareceu na porta. Ele havia aparecido na hora do intervalo. Naruto se virou para olhar a porta, dando de cara com o moreno.

"- Teme!" Chamou Sasuke, levemente corado. "- O que faz aqui?" Perguntou quando o outro finalmente se aproximou.

"- Vou te levar para casa." Disse arrogante, como se constatara o óbvio. Não deixaria que o outro notasse o seu nervosismo, afinal um Uchiha jamais se desfaz da sua mascara de frieza e orgulho.

"- Eeeh? Só se pararmos em uma barraca de rámen!" Retrucou divertido, se alegrando com a ideia de não só ir para casa junto do Uchiha, como em comer seu amado rámen.

O moreno praguejou, vencido. "- Certo, mas eu não vou comer essa porcaria."

"- Ok, fresco." Riu-se o loiro, enquanto andava em direção à porta da classe. Olhou em direção ao terceiro garoto que permanecia no mesmo lugar. "- Até amanhã, Shikamaru! Vou indo embora com o bastardo." Despediu-se, recebendo um aceno como resposta.

E assim foi, o garoto travestido junto de um dos garotos, se não o mais popular do colégio. Sem dúvidas, eram uma dupla incomum. Ora, o loiro era ignorado por metade do colégio e o moreno, amado. Os dois eram realmente muito...

"- _Problemáticos._" Completou a frase que viera em sua mente.

**...**

Os dois desciam as escadas enquanto o loiro ainda teimava em discutir que rámen era uma das melhores comidas do mundo e que não tinha como o outro não gostar. Só pararam a discussão quando ouviram um soluço, seguido de diversas fungadas e alguns múrmuros. Desceram cuidadosamente, por curiosidade do loiro, até onde vinham os soluços e lá acharam sentada aos pés da escada, uma cabeleira loira oxigenada derrubando-se em lagrimas.

"- S-Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou a garota, ao ver pela vista embaçada por causa das lágrimas a silhueta do moreno.

**...**

_I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine this time  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight_

Without you I go through the motions  
Without you it's just not quite the same  
Without you I don't wanna go out  
I just wanted to say

**…**

'_Maldito de coração mole!'_ Sasuke amaldiçoara em seus pensamentos enquanto esperava a sua vez na fila da maldita loja de rámen.

Sasuke olhou de canto de olho para a mesa mais no fundo da loja, vendo as duas 'garotas' loiras sentadas nela à espera do rámen. A garota, que Sasuke reconheceu como a loira que andava com a rosada irritante, ainda chorava um pouco enquanto Naruto tentava consola-la. O principio a outra negou qualquer ajuda do loiro, mas como Sasuke estava junto, acabou por aceitar. Um tempo depois, com já muita insistência do loiro, ela acabou por revelar o motivo de sua tristeza.

Ela era a melhor amiga de Sakura, a rosada irritante da classe de Sasuke e ex melhor amiga de Naruto, ao que parece¹. A mesma contou os planos que a rosada fazia contra o loiro e que para ver a outra sorrir, acabava ajudando-a. No começo, gostava de ajuda-la, porém quando começou a notar a obsessão da outra pelo garoto travestido começou a ficar incerta se era o certo a se fazer. Sakura sempre descrevia o amigo de infância como alguém rude, trapaceiro e falso, mas mesmo olhando somente de longe Ino não via nada daquilo no sorriso de Naruto. Para tirar suas duvidas perguntou a garota o que acontecera para o garoto vestir-se assim, e quando ouviu a história do outro, acabou por tentar defender o garoto em uma discussão. Não dera certo e acabou em uma briga feia entre as duas.

Sasuke foi desperto de seus pensamentos quando as tigelas de rámen que pedira foram colocadas sobre a bancada. Pagou o idoso dono do estabelecimento e foi em direção à mesa carregando as tigelas.

"-... Por que me trata tão bem?" A garota perguntou ao loiro, enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas. "- Eu fui uma das responsáveis por tudo isso, então por quê?"

"- Huh? Ora, porque você não é má pessoa!" O loiro abriu um sorriso, mostrando a maioria de seus dentes, e deixando a garota surpresa.

E depois de quase jogar as tigelas em cima da mesa, assustando os dois, o moreno sentou-se ao lado do loiro travestido. "- Aqui está o maldito rámen." Sasuke interrompera a conversa, irritado. Como se já não bastasse ter de suportar a choradeira da garota, ainda tinha que aturar a _cena romântica_ dos dois?

Para seu alivio, o loiro parou de dar atenção à garota e partiu para seu rámen como se não comesse há dias. Ino, timidamente, também começou a comer o seu.

Sasuke olhara para a garota, enquanto várias perguntas rondavam sua mente. Havia notado diversas coisas em relação à garota, mas como não era algo típico seu mostrar curiosidade ou interesse, então resolvera deixar a pergunta somente para si. Notou também que, após terminar rapidamente a sua tigela de rámen, Naruto começou a tentar puxar assunto e tirar o clima tenso que estava.

"- Então... Ino-chan, não se preocupe vocês duas voltam a se falar logo!" Tentou animar a garota, dando um pequeno sorriso. "- Vocês são melhores amigas, não é? Tenho certeza de que foi apenas uma briguinha."

"- Obrigada, Uzumaki-san." Agradeceu sincera. Não esperava que o garoto fosse assim, ainda mais consigo, que fez tanto mal a ele.

O garoto riu-se. "- Me chame de Naruto."

"- Hn." Sasuke pigarreou ciumento, chamando a atenção dos dois. "- Por que chora tanto apenas por uma amiga?" Perguntou grosseiro. Não tinha a real intenção de ser assim, porém um sentimento possessivo estava brotando dentro de si e não consegui conter o sarcasmo. E como resposta a sua pergunta, a loira de cabelos oxigenados apenas abaixou a cabeça.

"- Teme, um bastardo insensível como você jamais entenderia que—"

"- É verdade que posso estar sendo um pouco dramática, Sasuke-kun." Ino interrompeu o garoto com a voz um pouco elevada, depois abaixando a voz. Seu rosto, que já estava avermelhado devido ao choro recente, ficou ainda mais rubro. "- Mas Sakura é como uma flor para mim, e só de pensar que eu a magoei me quebra por dentro. Eu só queria vê-la sorrir."

"- Você não a magoou, Ino-chan!" O loiro defendeu-a. "- Foi apenas um mal-entendido!"

"- Você é muito gentil, Naruto." A garota sorriu pela primeira vez, acariciando a cabeleira do loiro travestido. "- Eu tenho que ir embora agora, já está ficando tarde. Até amanhã." Desconversou, despedindo-se e encerrando o assunto. Levantou-se da mesa e deixou uma quantia de dinheiro, não sabia se estava correta deixara lá a primeira nota que tirara da mochila.

"- Vamos?" O loiro perguntara para si, enquanto levantava da mesa e pegava sua mochila. Já estava mesmo ficando tarde e precisavam ir embora. Mesmo que seu estomago reclamasse que não comera mais tigelas, não poderia demorar muito a voltar para casa.

"- Certo." Foi à única resposta que recebeu.

**...**

_That I'm sick of these fights  
I'll let you be right  
If it stops you from running away  
So give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say:  
Don't, don't, don't walk away  
_

_I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine, this time  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight  
I will break you down  
So take my hand tonight__  
_**'Promise'**-_Simple Plan_


	11. Capítulo dez

_We were strangers__  
__Starting out on a journey__  
__Never dreaming what we'd have to go through__  
__Now here we are__  
__And I'm suddenly standing__  
__At the beginning with you__No one told me I was going to find you__  
__Unexpected, what you did to my heart__  
__When I lost hope__  
__You were there to remind me__  
__This is the start_

**...**

Espreguiçou-se lentamente, esfregando um dos olhos com o punho. Havia tido um pesadelo no qual Sakura roubava Sasuke de si e tinha medo de se tornar real. Ser pessimista não era algo típico do garoto travestido, porém não tinha como evitar. É claro que Sasuke iria preferir uma garota de verdade ao invés de si, um garoto que se travestia. Estaria sendo um idiota se pensasse que poderia ficar para sempre com o outro.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa tentando espantar tais pensamentos. Olhou para o lado, observando a vista do terraço sentado apoiado na grade. Havia ido para poder matar aula, era sexta-feira e sabia que não teria saco para suportar o Iruka-sensei. Sasuke não tinha passado o intervalo consigo, pois foi chamado pelo professor para uma conversa. Um barulho de porta rangendo chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo-o olhar em direção à porta do terraço reconhecendo a garota loira que chegara.

"- Sabia que estaria aqui!" A garota exclamou, em seguida olhando o garoto de cima a baixo em censura. "- Não deveria cabular tanto, Naruto. Vai acabar repetindo."

"- Ino-chan!" Sorriu contente, desencostando-se da grade do terraço. "- Achei que não fosse mais falar comigo... pelo menos no colégio." Naruto comentou sem graça.

"- Huh? Do que está falando?" Perguntou a garota, colocando a mão na cintura e olhando confusa para o outro. "- Somos amigos agora, não é mesmo?"

O garoto abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos. "- Claro, 'ttebayo!" exclamou feliz, jogando o corpo para o lado para a garota sentar-se ao seu lado. "- Vamos conversar um pouco, Ino-chan."

"- Certo." Concordou a outra, sentando-se no chão frio. "- Naruto... tem algo te incomodando?"

"- Por que pergunta?" Respondeu sem graça, disfarçando o olhar.

"- Não sei você parece chateado com algo."

"- Ino-chan... Você acha que o Sasuke gosta de mim?" Naruto perguntou, com um sorriso triste no rosto. A pergunta surpreendeu à loira.

"- É claro que o Sasuke-kun gosta de você!" A outra defendeu.

"- Por quê? Ele poderia facilmente ficar com qualquer garota do colégio, por que ele escolheria justo a mim?" Continuou. "- Ele está brincando comigo?"

"- Naruto me escute, o Sasuke-kun gosta de você de verdade!" A loira protestou, falando de modo gentil, porém firme. "- Ele gosta de você pelo que você é, tenha mais confiança em si mesmo. Você já o viu conversar ou ser gentil com mais alguém além de você?"

"- Não, mas..."

"- Nada de 'mas'! Está mais do que óbvio que ele gosta de você." Ino rebateu. "- Ele só não é muito bom em demonstrar seus sentimentos, ele é orgulhoso demais para isso."

Suspirou. "- Você tem razão, acho que devo ter mais confiança." Sorriu de leve, com seu típico sorriso de raposa.

"-Hm... Naruto, ele já falou que gosta de você?" Perguntou curiosa.

"- B-bem, sim." O garoto travestido respondeu corado.

"- Então deve acreditar nele." Disse simplista, com um sorriso gentil no rosto. "- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo confie em mim."

"- Obrigado, Ino-chan." Sorriu o garoto, levantando-se e ajeitando a própria saia. "- Vamos voltar para a aula." Esticou a mão para ajudar a amiga a se levantar.

**...**

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going__  
__Love is a river I want to keep flowing__  
__Life is a road, now and forever Wonderful journey__  
__I'll be there when the world stops turning__  
__I'll be there when the storm is through__  
__At the end I want to be standing at the beginning With you__  
_  
_We were strangers__  
__On a crazy adventure__  
__Never dreaming how our dreams could come true,__  
__Now here we stand__  
__Unafraid of the future__  
__At the beginning with you_

**..._  
_**

Sasuke suspirou. Como se já não bastasse não poder ter passado o intervalo com Naruto, ainda tinha o professor irritante que vinha o perturbando. O moreno sabia que era um dos alunos exemplares e que sua família tinha bastante fama e histórico dentro daquele colégio, porém não compreendia o porquê dos professores acharem que Naruto era um mau exemplo para si e ficarem em seu pé para se afastar do loiro.

Olhou para a janela, com o cenho franzido. _"Como se eles fossem conseguir"_pensou.

"- Uchiha-kun, está prestando atenção?" A professora chamou, parando sua monótona explicação sobre as lendas japonesas. "- Uchiha-kun?"

"- Estou." Respondeu seco, voltando o olhar para a professora a frente do quadro. "- Desculpe." Desculpou-se por educação, vendo a adulta voltar a explicar sua matéria.

Pois se a suspirar novamente, olhando o relógio em seu pulso. Faltavam mais dois tempos até a hora da saída, teria de esperar mais duas horas até ver o loirinho. Olhou em volta e notou que Ino já havia voltado e olhava tristemente para Sakura, que apenas ignorava. Lembrou-se que a loira havia dito que iria cabular alguns tempos para poder conversar com Naruto e franziu o cenho com o ciúme voltando a pulsar. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Deveria confiar em Naruto, afinal não era sempre que o outro conseguia um amigo.

_"Droga dobe, eu quero te ver logo."_

**...**

"- Sasuke-kun." Uma voz aguda e enjoada, na opinião de Sasuke, chegou a seus ouvidos fazendo-o se virar. "- Quer ir andando junto comigo para casa?"

"- Não, eu tenho mais o que fazer." Respondeu grosso, voltando à atenção para a mochila marrom em estilo similar ao de uma bolsa, arrumando-a.

"- Ora, vamos Sasuke-kun." Insistiu a garota, se apoiando na mesa do moreno tentando chamar a atenção do mesmo com a voz insinuante. "- Não custa nada acompanhar uma garota até a sua casa."

Sasuke apenas terminou de arrumar sua mochila em silêncio, ignorando completamente à rosada, e se virou para ir embora, porém sentiu a garota se enlaçar em seu braço em um quase abraço e o puxar gentilmente até a porta. O moreno ia reclamar, mas no exato momento em que abriu sua boca para dizer algo foi interrompido por outra voz feminina.

"- Sakura, pare com isso!" Ino repreendeu, olhando-a com censura e a tirando de perto do moreno. "- Não tem vergonha na cara?!"

"- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Você se vendeu para aquele... Aquele... Para _ele_!" Gritou ultrajada, empurrando a loira para longe de si.

"- Eu não me vendi para ninguém!" A loira contestou, aumentando o tom de voz.

"- Você é uma—"

"- Parem de gritar, que irritantes." Praguejou, interrompendo a discussão. A voz aguda das garotas estava lhe dando dor de cabeça. "- Vamos, Ino." Chamou a outra, que apenas concordou e o seguiu saindo da classe deixando a rosada só.

"- Vocês me pagam..." Sakura sussurrou com a voz tremula pela raiva quando se viu sozinha na classe.

**...**

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going__  
__Love is a river I want to keep flowing__  
__Life is a road, now and forever__  
__Wonderful journey__  
__I'll be there when the world stops turning__  
__I'll be there when the storm is through__  
__At the end I want to be standing at the beginning__  
__With you__I knew there was somebody somewhere__  
__Like me alone in the dark__  
__Now I know my dream will live on__  
__I've been waiting so long__  
__Nothing's going to tear us apart__  
_**...**

Naruto estava sentado em sua carteira com a cabeça deitada sobre a mochila. Não precisou arrumar seu material já que ao menos havia o tirado da mochila, então apenas ficou ali esperando Sasuke. Bocejou, levantando a cabeça e jogando as duas mechas de cabelo, separadas pela Maria-chiquinha, para trás dos ombros. Olhou novamente para porta que levava para o corredor e avistou o moreno apoiado nela, sem falar nada apenas se levantou apressado botando a mochila nas costas e correndo até o outro. Ao se aproximar, notou a garota loira atrás de Sasuke.

"- Vamos logo, dobe." Sasuke ditou com um sorriso torto no rosto, enquanto pegava a mochila do loiro para carregar.

"- Por que demoraram tanto?" Naruto perguntou, enquanto começavam a andar nos corredores para fora do colégio. "- Achei que tinham se esquecido de mim."

"- Aconteceram algumas coisas, nada de mais." Ino falou, antes que o moreno pudesse abrir a boca e falar algo relacionado à rosada.

Durante o percurso, Ino e Naruto conversavam animadamente sobre vários assuntos, entre eles seus filmes e músicas prediletos. Às vezes Sasuke entrava nos assuntos também, dando a sua opinião ou simplesmente brigando com Naruto, o que geralmente levava bons risos dos três ao final de cada discussão. Naruto chegou a insistir para que os três fossem a sua barraca de rámen favorita, tendo de cara o pedido negado pelos outros dois.

"- Eu vou ficar por aqui, até mais." A garota se despediu. "- Minha casa fica por ali." Completou, apontando para a rua em que estavam quase em frente.

"- Ok, até outro dia!" Naruto despediu-se da outra, acenando exageradamente enquanto a mesma se afastava. Sasuke apenas acenou em concordância com a cabeça. "- Vamos." Disse virando-se para frente e tentando voltar à caminhada.

Sasuke o impediu, segurando sua mão. "- Naruto..." chamou-o, completando a frase em seguida. "- Você quer ir à minha casa?"

"- N-não seria um problema?" Naruto perguntou constrangido.

"- Claro que não." Sorriu torto, voltando a andar ainda de mãos dadas com o outro. "- Meu irmão não está em casa, então acho que está tudo bem."

"- Vamos então, 'ttebayo."

**...**

_And life is a road and I want to going__  
__Love is a river I want to keep flowing__  
__Life is a road, now and forever__  
__Wonderful journey__  
__I'll be there when the world stops turning__  
__I'll be there when the storm is through__  
__In the end I want to be standing at the beginning__  
__With you__And life is a road, and I want to keep going__  
__Love is a river I want to keep going on__  
__Starting out on a journey__  
__Life is a road and I want to keep going__  
__Love is a river I want to keep flowing__  
__In the end I want to be standing at the beginning__  
__With you__  
_**'At The Beginning'**– _Donna Lewis_


	12. Capítulo onze

**_N/A: _**_Olá~ *desvia de pedradas* Okay, eu sei que demorei um pouquinho, mas não foi tanto.  
E não foi culpa minha, eu não consegui parar de ver Sherlock para poder escrever... Tá, foi culpa minha, mas Sherlock é muito viciante! Eu meio que me forcei a escrever e revisar rápido para poder voltar a ver Sherlock então pode estar meio corrido. Se for o caso, eu me desculpo antecipadamente. Ah sim, capitulo dedicado a Ana Clara e a Gabi, minhas leitoras do Nyah e amigas que fizeram aniversário esses dias. Parabéns!  
Well, aproveitem o capitulo~_

* * *

_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you_  
_I'm still alright to smile_  
_Boy, I think about you every day now_  
_Was a time when I wasn't sure_  
_But you set my mind at ease_  
_There is no doubt you're in my heart now_

_Said, man, take it slow_  
_And it'll work itself out fine_  
_All we need is just a little patience_  
_Said, sugar, make it slow_  
_And we'll come together fine_  
_All we need is just a little patience (Patience)_

**...**

Os dois permaneceram em silencio durante o percurso até a casa dos Uchihas. Vez ou outra um assunto surgia, mas nenhum dos dois dava continuidade ao mesmo. Naruto tentava a todo custo diminuir seu nervosismo, porém era quase impossível naquele momento. Olhou em volta notando que não conhecia a rua em que acabavam de entrar. Era uma rua de aparência antiga, tinha pouquíssimos comércios e todas as casas eram bonitas e aparentemente _caras_.

"- Hey teme... Onde estamos?" Naruto pergunta curioso, observando as pessoas que passavam na rua.

"- Aqui é onde a maioria dos Uchihas vive, minha família é como um clã." Sasuke explicou indiferente, parando em frente a uma das casas.

A casa era em estilo nipônico antigo e era grande, a maior e mais chamativa da rua. Tinha as paredes em marrom claro e alguns tons beges, uma varanda em torno da casa e um estranho silêncio rondando a mesma. Os dois entraram na casa, retirando os sapatos e deixando-os na entrada. Por dentro da casa, era espaçoso e organizado. Os moveis eram em tons pastel e também era em estilo nipônico antigo, tendo somente alguns objetos contrários.

"- Não sabia que sua família era rica, teme." Naruto murmurou, olhando tudo a sua volta admirado. "- Bonita casa."

"- Gosta de videogames?" O outro perguntou, subindo as escadas e fazendo sinal para que o outro o seguisse. "- Tenho alguns jogos no meu quarto, posso lhe mostrar se quiser."

"- Claro!" Subiu as escadas correndo, seguindo o outro até o quarto do mesmo.

Quando chegou, diferente do resto na casa, o quarto era mais informal, porém igualmente organizado. Sentou-se na cama sendo acompanhado pelo moreno, olhando a sua volta detalhadamente. Notou que o outro tinha uma coleção de mangás, o que não era esperado, e tinha muitos jogos de videogames. Também tinha livros e um notebook da cor branca guardados em cima de um móvel. omeçou a olhar as capas dos DVDs de jogos do outro, falando animadamente sobre os mesmos e fazendo uma pequena bagunça no local.

"-... E foi um pouco difícil passar da penúltima fase, mas eu consegui fazer um macete na hora do chefão que liberou a porta secreta e-" Foi interrompido por um beijo.

Sasuke se separou dos lábios do outro, sorrindo de canto. "- Finalmente calou a boca, dobe." Disse provocante, se aproximando novamente do outro colando seus lábios nos dele. Pediu passagem para sua língua e foi, timidamente e de forma inexperiente, concedida.

Sasuke começou a inclinar-se sobre o garoto travestido, aumentando a intensidade do beijo. O loiro, por sua vez, encontrava-se totalmente perdido e nervoso, porém tentava ao máximo corresponder o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Largou o jogo que estava em suas mãos e as apoiou no ombro do outro, puxando-o para mais perto. Quando o ar se fez necessário, os dois se separaram completamente corados e ofegantes. Os dois se encararam por um tempo em um constrangedor silencio, se reaproximando lentamente sem perceberem. Um sonoro barulho de campainha chegou aos ouvidos dos dois, fazendo Sasuke praguejar e se afastar do outro.

"- Eu vou atender a porta, já volto." Falou indiferente, arrumando sua roupa e indo em direção afora do quarto. "- Fique a vontade."

"- Posso ligar o videogame?" Naruto perguntou sorrindo abertamente.

"- Pode." Respondeu eu tom alto, já fora do quarto. "- Mas coloque um jogo para dois, eu não demoro." E pôs-se a descer as escadas, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

**...**

_I sit here on the stairs  
__'Cause I'd rather be alone  
If I can't have you right now I'll wait, dear  
Sometimes I get so tense  
But I can't speed up the time  
But you know, love, there's one more thing to consider_

_Said, man, take it slow_  
_And things will be just fine_  
_You and I'll just use a little patience_  
_Said, sugar, take the time_  
_'Cause the lights are shining bright_  
_You and I've got what it takes to make it_

**...**

Sasuke abriu a porta encontrando uma senhora de idade na mesma. A mulher tinha os cabelos pretos acinzentados e usava um vestido longo de cor bege, seus olhos tinham o mesmo tom negro e apesar da expressão ser gentil, ainda soava indiferente e fria. Uma típica Uchiha.

"- Em que posso ajudar tia Uruchi¹?" Sasuke perguntou, fazendo a mulher abrir um sorriso. Não era comum o visitarem.

"- Eu queria falar com seu irmão Itachi." Respondeu à idosa gentilmente, completando em seguida impedindo o mesmo de falar. "- Mas sei que ele não está em casa, então pensei em deixar o recado com você, Sasuke. Você pode avisa-lo para mim?"

"- Sim, posso."

A mulher abriu outro sorriso. "- Ótimo!" exclamou contente. "- Eu vou fazer um jantar na segunda e gostaria de convida-lo para o mesmo. Sei que ele não está interessado em nenhuma moça no momento então pensei em conversar com ele e quem sabe marcar um omiai². Conheço várias jovens interessadas no seu irmão."

"- Irei dar o recado." Sasuke disse, porém advertiu. "- Mas acho que esse omiai não será aceito por ele, tia. Itachi já está comprometido."

"- Oh, mesmo?" Surpreendeu-se. "- Eu jurava que ele não tinha namorada. Então peça para leva-la para jantar conosco."

"- Certo, irei avisar."

"- Está convidado também, Sasuke. Venha se quiser, será sempre bem-vindo."

"- Obrigado tia Uruchi." O moreno agradeceu. "- Mas sobre o Itachi, na verdade ele..."

"- Estou ansiosa para conhecer a jovem que conquistou meu sobrinho!" A Uchiha mais velha o interrompeu, dizendo alegremente. "- Esses meninos de hoje em dia, nem para avisar sua tia que estão namorando." Brincou rindo levemente, voltando à atenção ao moreno. "- E você, já arranjou uma moça?"

"- Não exatamente." Falou coçando a cabeça levemente.

Ouviu um barulho atrás de si, vindo das escadas e virou-se em reflexo. Naruto se aproximava dos dois lentamente, envergonhado enquanto segurava a capa de um jogo.

"- D-desculpe interromper, eu só queria saber por que estava demorando." Disse envergonhado.

"- Quem é essa jovem adorável?" A senhora de idade perguntou sorrindo.

Sasuke abriu a boca para apresenta-lo, pensando em dizer a verdade, porém o loiro foi mais rápido e apresentou-se na sua frente.

"- Prazer em conhecê-la." Inclinou-se fazendo uma reverencia. "- Sou Uzumaki Naru, a namorada do Sasuke-kun." Apresentou-se, fazendo Sasuke olha-lo incrédulo.

"- Uchiha Uruchi, tia de Sasuke." Se apresentou sorrindo, voltando a atenção para Sasuke. "- Bem, vou embora agora. Não quero incomodar o casal." Despediu-se. "- Ficaria agradecida se desse o recado a seu irmão."

"- Irei dar." Sasuke concordou, fechando a porta.

**...**

_We won't fake it_  
_Oh, I'll never break it_  
_'Cause I can't take it_

_Little patience, yeah_  
_Need a little patience, yeah_  
_Just a little patience, yeah_  
_Some more patience, yeah_

_I've been walking the streets at night_  
_Just trying to get it right_

_(Need some patience, yeah)_  
**...**

O baque da porta foi ouvido, ressoando pelo resto da casa enquanto um silêncio constrangedor foi formado entre o casal. Naruto ainda olhava para porta, sem encarar Sasuke, e o outro por sua vez olhava diretamente para o loiro. O relógio que ficava pendurado perto da escada avisava que já haviam passado bastante tempo desde que saíram do colégio.

"- Sua tia parece ser gente boa, Sasuke." Naruto disse sorrindo tentando combater o silêncio, porém seu sorriso morreu ao ver a expressão de Sasuke.

"- Por que disse aquilo?" Sasuke perguntou irritado. "- Por que mentiu para minha tia?"

"- Do que está falando, teme?"

"- Por que não disse a minha tia que era homem?" Continuou no mesmo tom irritado.

Dessa vez foi Naruto que o olhou incrédulo. "- Como é? Queria que eu dissesse a sua tia que eu sou um homem e que você namora um travesti? É óbvio que ela não iria aceitar bem!"

"- Quem se importa dela aceitar ou não, é a verdade!"

"- Eu não quero que a sua família me odeie!" Rebateu. "- E se eles tentassem impedir nosso namoro?"

"- Eles não iriam conseguir mesmo se tentassem." Falou convincente. "- Eu quero e amo Naruto, não Naru. Você não pode continuar na dúvida."

Naruto abaixou a cabeça. "- Sasuke... Você sabe que eu não posso."

"- Não pode porque não quer." Sasuke retrucou seco. "- Isso não vai dar certo..."

"- Como?" Perguntou confuso.

"- Nosso namoro não vai dar certo, não assim." Explicou. "- Não podemos ficar juntos desse jeito."

"- Sasuke, por favor..."

"- Você sabe que não irá dar certo se continuar na dúvida, é melhor assim."

"- Eu sei." Naruto fechou os punhos e estreitou os olhos deixando as sobrancelhas franzidas, esfregando seu pulso na testa em sinal de nervosismo. "- Droga, eu sei."

"- Me desculpe."

**...**

_It's hard to see with so many around  
__You know, I don't like being stuck in the crowd__  
(Could use some patience, yeah)_

**...**

Suspirou cansado. Naruto, agora em seu próprio quarto, andava de um lado para o outro pensando em um jeito de resolver a briga que teve com Sasuke. Resmungava levemente sobre como o outro era um bastardo por deixa-lo assim. Olhou para a máscara de raposa que o moreno havia lhe comprado no festival e praguejou.

Bufou se jogando em cima da própria cama. "- Isso é um saco!" resmungou.

Olhou para cima da cabeceira, onde estava seu telefone celular e suspirou. Pegou o aparelho hesitante, digitando alguns números e em seguida colocando-o no ouvido. Depois de alguns segundos de espera, a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu.

"- Alô, Ino-chan?"

**...**

_And the streets don't change but, baby, the names  
I ain't got time for the game__  
(Gotta have some patience, yeah)  
'Cause I need you, yeah  
Yeah, but I need you  
(All it takes is patience, yeah)_

_Oh, I need you (Just a little patience)_  
_Oh, I need you (Is all you need)_  
_Oh, this time_

**'Patience'**- _Guns N' Roses_

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**  
¹- Uchiha Uruchi é a tia de Sasuke. Ela realmente existe no anime, coloquei ela porque me era conveniente. Eu tentei fazer ela a lá tia chata, mas como eu gosto um pouco dela e ela é uma Uchiha, pode ter ficado estranho. Me desculpem.  
²- Omiai seria casamento arranjado. Bastante comum no Japão.  
Bem, esse foi o capitulo de hoje ao som de Guns N' Rose. Espero que tenham gostado, posto o próximo assim que puder.  
Merece reviews?  
_


	13. Capítulo doze

_Sitting in my room last night_

_Staring at the mirror_

_I couldn't find a reason why_

_I couldn't be near her_

_'Cause you are the one that started_

_To make me feel this way_

_And every night I'm thinking_

_About the words you'd say_

**...**

Inquieto, Naruto olhou em volta esperando por algo. Usava um casaco de cor laranja com alguns detalhes preto aberto, deixando a blusa listrada em preto e branco a mostra. Usava também um short jeans desbotado até a metade da coxa e um tênis preto de cano longo qualquer. Grande parte de seus longos cabelos loiros estava solta, prendendo somente duas mexas em cada lado da cabeça. Notou que, dentre as pessoas que passavam direto por si na rua, outra cabeleira loira vinha se aproximando.

Ino sorriu para o garoto travestido, acenando alegremente e vindo em sua direção.

"- Demorei muito?" A loira perguntou sorridente, vendo o outro responder na negativa com balançando a cabeça. "- Então vamos?"

"- Vamos..." Respondeu Naruto de forma hesitante.

"- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?" Perguntou preocupada com o amigo, afinal não era uma escolha muito fácil a se fazer.

Naruto sorriu com a preocupação da amiga. "- Sim, vamos logo!" abraçou o braço da outra, andando juntos para dentro do shopping.

Ao entrar no local, os dois foram em rumo a uma loja de roupas de marca qualquer que ficava no segundo piso. Ao chegarem a tal loja, foram recebidos por uma simpática vendedora de cabelos azuis que perguntou o que as _garotas_ desejavam, sendo respondida rapidamente por Ino que pediu animada para verem a sessão de roupas masculinas. Sendo encaminhadas até lá pela mulher, Ino e Naruto começaram a ver as roupas. Por culpa do péssimo senso de moda do outro, Ino é quem escolhia a maioria das roupas e dava para o loiro segurá-las. Vez ou outra Naruto escolhia uma roupa levantando-a com orgulho para mostra-la a loira, porém acabava por receber uma bronca da mesma.

"- Laranja? Uma calça laranja?" A garota perguntou com sarcasmo olhando para a roupa escolhida pelo outro. "- Por favor, não me diga que deseja comprar isso!"

"- Mas eu gostei..." Respondeu baixo. "- Qual o problema com a calça?"

A loira sorriu tirando o cabide em que estava à calça das mãos do outro. "- Naruto, eu sei que viemos comprar roupas para você, mas não dá para confiar no seu senso de moda. A calça vai ficar." O outro apenas suspirou, dizendo que ia guardar no lugar em que achou, porém foi só a loira dar as costas que enfiou a vestimenta em meio às roupas que iam comprar.

Após escolherem uma considerável quantia de roupas, os dois seguiram para o provador. A vendedora que estava atendendo-os havia os deixado sozinhos para atender a outros clientes, então não tiveram problemas para entrar nas cabines. Ino ficara do lado de fora da cortina, porém apoiada na parede ao lado da mesma para poder conversar com o amigo enquanto o mesmo experimentava as roupas.

"- Nee Naruto, quando você me ligou ontem de noite contando o que havia acontecido eu fiquei muito preocupada sabia?" A loira falou tranquilamente.

"- Eu não sabia o que fazer àquela hora." Naruto falou por dentre a cortina. "- Me desculpe por ter te perturbado com isso."

"- Está tudo bem, somos amigos." Respondeu sorridente, transmitindo confiança ao outro.

"- Ei, será que o Sasuke vai mesmo gostar dessa mudança?" Naruto perguntou.

"- Ainda está com isso de não acreditar que ele te ama?" A outra perguntou com exaltação, recebendo risadas baixas vindas de dentro da cabine.

"- Não é isso." Riu-se o outro. "- Apenas não sei se ele vai gostar de me ver... sabe... como um garoto." Disse franco, transmitindo seu nervosismo.

"- É claro que ele vai gostar Naruto, deixe de ser bobo." A outra disse sorrindo e, por trás daquela cortina, sabia que o outro também estava.

Um estranho silêncio atingiu os dois. Ino esperava um pouco impaciente o outro terminar de provar todas as roupas, batendo o pé de leve no chão. Quando notou que já haviam passado muitos minutos, abriu uma fresta na cortina vermelha e pôs-se da metade do tronco para cima dentro da cabine.

"- Oe Naruto, já terminou?" Perguntou ainda sem olhar diretamente para o outro. Apenas recebeu uma exclamação pelo susto do outro, seguido de reclamações sobre invasão de privacidade.

Naruto começou a por sua blusa listrada, ignorando o rosto rubro. "- Eu estava terminando de me vestir agora, 'ttebayou." Parou o que estava fazendo ao ouvir baixas risadas vindas da outra, que se tornavam cada vez mais altas.

"- Naruto... Está usando sutiã?" Riu-se mais ainda a loira, colocando a mão em frente à barriga. O garoto travestido abaixou a camisa depressa e bufou. A loira secou algumas lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, rindo ainda mais. "- E-eu realmente não esperava isso!"

O outro corou ainda mais. "- A Tsunade-Baachan disse que era para eu usar para não desconfiarem muito, não é como se eu quisesse usar um!" Defendeu-se, porém somente aumentou os risos da outra.

O garoto pegou as roupas apressado, saindo do corredor das cabines sendo seguido pela garota que ainda soltava algumas risadinhas, mas já havia se acalmado. Boa parte das roupas haviam lhe servido então deixou apenas uma ou duas dentro da cabine. Os dois foram para o caixa pagar pela compra, recebendo um olhar curioso do funcionário. Apenas ignoraram e completaram a compra.

Bem, a primeira etapa já havia sido feita.

**...**

_Pictures going through my mind_

_When we're together_

_All these long and sleepless nights_

_Will I ever get better_

_'Cause you are the one that I want_

**...**

"- Ei, não tem problema gastar tanto dinheiro com isso?" A loira perguntou curiosa enquanto se sentavam em uma das mesas da praça de alimentação. Haviam decidido dar uma parada para fazer um lanche antes de prosseguirem.

"- Não, eu pedi para o meu pai e ele me deixou usar o cartão para emergências que ele me deu." Naruto respondeu enquanto colocava as bolsas no chão e se sentava. Não usava mais seu casaco, estava com ele envolto em sua cintura. "- Ainda não conversei com ele direito, mas disse por telefone que era importante e ele entendeu."

"- Telefone?" Questionou confusa. A loira não conhecia direito a família de Naruto, somente o que ouvia Sakura falar.

"- Meu pai está em uma viagem de negócios." Respondeu alegremente. Sempre tivera muito orgulho de seu pai.

A loira acabou por sorrir. "- Entendo. Minha família é dona de uma floricultura a qual eu ajudo às vezes ficando no caixa, mas meu pai é médico." A garota disse.

"- Você gosta muito de flores, não é Ino-chan?" Naruto perguntou inocente, fazendo a garota sorrir.

"- Sim, eu as amo." Sorriu sincera. "- Naruto..." mudou de assunto, chamando-o meio insegura recebendo um 'hum?' como resposta. "- Você tem certeza do que vamos fazer? Sabe, ainda tem chance de desistir."

"Não, eu quero isso." Respondeu firme, surpreendendo a outra. "- Sei que minha mãe vai me perdoar pelo meu ato egoísta."

A outra concordou com a cabeça. "- Sim. Então, iremos prosseguir com o plano." Disse animada, porém um ronco chegou a seus ouvidos. "- Depois do lanche, claro."

**...**

Os dois chegaram à casa da garota a que aquela hora não possuía ninguém em casa. Ino morava em uma casa pequena em cima de uma floricultura, com apenas dois quartos o que era o suficiente já que sua família era formada somente por seus pais e ela. Deixaram as bolsas em um canto do quarto e começaram a preparas as coisas. Colocaram uma cadeira no meio da pequena sacada que dava para o quarto da loira e alguns instrumentos básicos de cabeleireiros. Ino mandou Naruto ir até o banheiro da casa para molhar o cabelo, sendo obedecida pelo outro.

"- Você sabe mesmo fazer isso?" Perguntou de dentro do banheiro enquanto lavava os cabelos para a loira.

"- Claro que sei, não confia em mim?" Perguntou em falsa ofensa, dando uma pequena risada no final. "- Eu corto o cabelo dos meus pais quando estão grandes demais. Pode deixar, sou boa nisso." Ouviu uma afirmativa vinda do banheiro.

Quando Naruto voltou a loira o esperava na sacada, o garoto travestido se sentou na cadeira de madeira e sentiu a loira por uma toalha em volta de seu pescoço. Seus longos cabelos, agora soltos, foram acariciados por Ino que começava uma espécie de massagem. A loira passou um tipo de creme na cabeleira loira do outro e, ao notar o silencio, afastou-se do mesmo e entrou no quarto voltando com um rádio e ligando-o na tomada da varanda. Pôs em uma estação qualquer e notou que tocava uma de suas músicas favoritas. Sorriu com o fato, voltando a cuidar dos cabelos do garoto.

_'Cause you are the one that I want  
_

_Now you know how I feel  
__This love is forever  
__You make my life seem so unreal  
__Will I ever get better?'_

Cantava animada enquanto pegava uma das mexas do cabelo loiro e cortava, medindo e pegando a próxima para fazer o mesmo. O loiro apenas cantarolava tentando não mexer a cabeça, vez ou outra se animando demais e recebendo bronca da outra.

Ino remexia os quadris e os ombros formando uma espécime de dança, tentando ao máximo não errar no corte. Os dois riam e cantavam enquanto a garota cortava aos poucos e com cuidado as mechas de cabelo. Naruto, que antes estava inseguro e nervoso sobre o que estava prestes a fazer, agora apenas sorria abertamente se divertindo com a amiga. A música aos poucos chegava ao fim, porém a animação dos dois ao cantar não. Mesmo quando a canção acabou de vez e um programa de rádio começou Ino ainda repetia as letras da música com seu inglês embolado enquanto Naruto fazia o som da guitarra e a voz de fundo animado.

Ao notar que já estava chegando ao fim do corte, Ino parou de dançar ainda cantarolando e rindo baixo, mexendo a cabeça com o ritmo da música. Aparou um pouco as pontas loiras enquanto partia para cuidar da franja do outro.

"- Já acabou?" Naruto perguntou curioso. Estava de olhos fechados para os fios não pegarem em seus olhos.

"- Calma apressado." Ino riu, cortando aos poucos a franja do outro. "- Estou quase acabando."

A garota terminou de cortar a franja do outro, tirando os fios de cabelo do rosto do mesmo. Começou ajeitar as medidas do penteado e a remexer no cabelo do mesmo, que agora já estava quase totalmente seco. Retirou a toalha dos ombros do outro, balançando-a no muro da sacada e deixando os fios caírem na rua. Olhou para trás, vendo que o outro ameaçava abrir.

"- Espera, não abre agora!" Impediu a loira, correndo para dentro do quarto e voltando rápido com um espelho de mão vermelho, colocando-o em frente ao loiro. "- Pronto, pode se olhar agora."

Naruto abriu os olhos, deixando a expressão surpresa dominar sua face bronzeada.

A garota sorriu abertamente. "- Diga olá para o novo Uzumaki Naruto!"

**...**

_'Cause you are the one that started_

_To make me feel this way_

_And every night I'm thinking_

_About the words you'd say_

_'Cause you are the one that I want_

**'The One I Want'**_– Green Day_


	14. Capítulo treze

_In the car, I just can't wait__  
__To pick you up on our very first date__  
__Is it cool if I hold your hand?__  
__Is it wrong if I think its lame to dance?__  
__Do you like my stupid hair?__  
__Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?__  
__I'm just scared of what you think__  
__You make me nervous so I really can't eat__  
_**..**.

Sasuke bufou aborrecido. Havia discutido com Naruto na sexta-feira e o outro não ainda tinha feito contato consigo o que era preocupante já que o final de semana já estava acabando. Era domingo e os dois ainda não haviam reconciliado o que estava fazendo Sasuke ficar angustiado. Tinha tentado ligar para o outro no sábado, porém deu desligado e na segunda vez, ninguém atendeu. Naruto havia ficado com raiva de si? Ok é certo que fora um pouco rude em não pensar no lado do menor, mas Sasuke estava com razão afinal.

Amaldiçoava-se mentalmente por ter discutido com o loiro.

Sentiu seu bolso vibrar, segundos depois a música toque de seu celular chegou aos seus ouvidos. Pegou o aparelho olhando para a pequena tela, surpreendendo-se em ver que era Naruto. Abriu o aparelho preto acinzentado colocando-o em seu ouvido.

"- Alô? Naruto?" Atendeu. "- Claro, pensei que estivesse com raiva de mim. Hum? Me encontrar com você no cinema? Claro, que horas?" Permitiu que um sorriso apossa-se de seus lábios. "- Certo, irei estar lá. Até."

Olhou o relógio de parede notando que ainda faltavam algumas horas até o encontro. Foi em direção ao seu armário, procurando uma roupa adequada para seu encontro.

"- Itachi!" Gritou pelo irmão, recebendo um 'oi?' vindo do andar de baixo. "- Eu vou sair hoje, talvez volte tarde." E voltou a procurar por alguma peça que pudesse usar. Chegou a ouvir um 'ok' vindo do irmão, porém ignorou, não era importante agora.

O que havia feito o loiro subitamente o convidar para um encontro? Sasuke indagou mentalmente, dando de ombros logo depois. O importante é que o outro não estava com raiva.

**...**

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over__  
__Honest, lets make, this night last forever__  
__Forever and ever, let's make this last forever__  
__Forever and ever, let's make this last forever__  
_**..****.**

Sasuke chegou ao local de encontro, usava um jeans escuro acompanhado por uma camisa cinza com alguns detalhes pretos e uma blusa aberta de cor azul-marinho, usando também um allstar branco e um cordão com o pingente de uma raquete de pingue-pongue branca e vermelha. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso, notando que estava alguns minutos adiantado. Estava nervoso, claro, porém tentava ao máximo evitar demonstrar isso. Era o primeiro encontro oficial dos dois após começarem a sair.

Suspirou, procurando algo para fazer enquanto isso. Olhou para a banca que vendia os ingressos, entrando na fila para o mesmo. Depois de alguns minutos de espera, chegara a sua vez. Comprou dois ingressos para um filme que Naruto havia comentado há alguns dias que gostaria de ver e saiu, guardando os dois no bolso.

Sasuke conferiu a hora novamente, bufando em seguida "- 'tsc, dobe. Por que você não é pontual?" praguejou irritado.

Observou em volta a procura do _garoto travestido_, não o encontrando em meio às pessoas que passavam por ali. Só parou sua procura quando ouviu a voz do outro atrás de si, fazendo o se virar para ver o dono dos orbes azuis e encontrar algo diferente do que esperava.

"- N-Naruto?" Perguntou surpreso, olhando o outro de cima a baixo.

**...**

Naruto estava nervoso. Só havia tido coragem para conseguir ligar e marcar aquele encontro com Sasuke porque Ino estava ao seu lado na hora e o encorajou. Reparou novamente em suas próprias roupas, que foram escolhidas por Ino, verificando se não tinha ficado estranho.

Entrou no cinema, dando logo de cara com Sasuke de costas para si procurando por algo em meio à multidão. Obviamente o outro procurava por si. Notou em como o outro estava belo com aquelas roupas, ficando admirado durante alguns segundos diante o outro.

Respirou fundo tomando coragem. "- Sasuke?" chamou, fazendo o outro se virar para fita-lo.

"- N-Naruto?" O moreno perguntou surpreso, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos. Naruto sentiu os olhos do outro o olhando de cima a baixo, deixando-o ainda mais angustiado.

E se Sasuke não gostasse da mudança?

**...**

_When you smile, I melt inside__  
__I'm not worthy for a minute of your time__  
__I really wish it was only me and you__  
__I'm jealous of everybody in the room__  
__Please don't look at me with those eyes__  
__Please don't hint that you're capable of lies__  
__I dread a thought of our very first kiss__  
__A target that I probably gonna miss_  
**...**

Sasuke ainda não acreditara no que estava vendo. Naruto vestia uma camisa cinza com um casaco branco com partes azuis e um "S" costurado na frente ao lado direito, um jeans desbotado e tênis branco e azul-marinho. Seus cabelos loiros estavam curtos e um pouco arrepiados, jogando algumas mechas pela testa do mesmo. Ao todo, Naruto estava lindo. Ainda tinha um quê um pouco feminino, porém não dava para negar que era um homem.

Sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao maravilhar-se com a visão que tinha, principalmente pela reação tímida do loiro.

"- Você não gostou né?" Naruto encolheu-se com voz magoada. "- Eu sabia que você não ia gostar." Murmurou baixo.

"- Como? Naruto é claro que eu gostei, você está lindo." Sasuke disse, se aproximando do outro. "- Eu já falei, eu te amo e isso não vai mudar. Você sendo homem ou mulher."

O loiro ergueu o olhar, fitando Sasuke nos olhos. "- Mesmo?"

"- Sim. Foi inesperado, claro." Desabafou levemente, fazendo o outro soltar uma pequena risada. "- Mas eu fico feliz que você tenha feito isso por mim. Você ficou lindo e eu amei." Disse sem hesitar, deixando máscara de indiferença de lado.

Naruto sorriu abertamente, desencadeando um meio sorriso por parte do moreno. Os dois ficaram com os olhos fixos um no outro até Sasuke quebrar o silêncio.

"- Bem, vamos? O filme vai começar daqui a pouco." Disse, tirando os ingressos do bolso e mostrando ao outro que sorriu ao ver o nome do filme escrito no pequeno papel.

"- Claro!" Respondeu risonho.

**...**

"- Pipoca salgada ou doce?" A atendente perguntou de forma monótona.

"- Salgada."

"- Doce." Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, encarando-se em seguida.

"- Dobe, eu não vou comer pipoca doce." Sasuke disse um pouco com voz calma, tentando ao máximo não brigar com o loiro.

Naruto exaltou-se. "- Eeh? Mas eu gosto de doce!" debateu.

"- Eu não...!" Sasuke não conseguiu terminar a fala ao reparar a cara fofa e pedinte que o outro fazia. Corou, disfarçando o olhar. "- Uma pipoca doce e dois refrigerantes." Naruto abriu um sorriso, pegando o balde de pipoca que a mulher estava lhe oferecendo.

"- Obrigado teme!"

**...**

Depois de pegarem os lanches para comer com o filme, os dois seguiram em direção à sala. Ao chegarem à dito-cujo, Sasuke verificou se era a correta olhando o número e o nome do filme que estava no cartaz, tendo a certeza quando leu "Sala 3 – Road to Ninja". Entraram, sentando-se em seus lugares e ajeitando-se a espera do filme começar. Como o filme tinha estreado há poucos dias, a sala de cinema lotou para a infelicidade de Sasuke.

Não demorou muito para começar, depois de passar alguns trailers, o filme. Como o moreno conhecia a história não ficara ao todo perdido durante o filme, mesmo tendo partes em que não conseguira acompanhar o ritmo do filme. Já Naruto, escandaloso como sempre, comentava empolgado a toda cena de luta ou que considerava interessante com o moreno ao seu lado, que apenas suspirava mandando o dobe calar a boca. As reclamações das pessoas à volta, que como por mágica Naruto não notava que eram para si, estavam começando a dar dor de cabeça a Sasuke. Quando o loiro virou-se novamente para o Uchiha para comentar alguma coisa inútil sobre o filme, foi calado pelos lábios do mesmo corando feito um camarão e ficando estático. Sasuke riu, fora tira e queda. Naruto não abriu mais a boca durante o filme inteiro, encolhendo-se corado na poltrona de coro por vergonha.

Ao final do filme, a exaltação do loiro voltara. Enquanto saiam do cinema, Naruto comentava animado sobre como o filme fora demais e em como as lutas eram incríveis, sendo ignorado por Sasuke que apenas admirava o loiro alegre.

"- Sasuke está me ouvindo? Hey teme!" Chamou o outro irritado, recebendo um 'hn' como resposta. "- Você não escutou nada do que eu disse?" resmungou.

"- Ouvi sim." Defendeu-se fracamente, levando o outro a franzir as sobrancelhas. "- Bem... Está com fome?" Mudou de assunto.

"- Sim, um pouco." Respondeu sincero, suavizando sua expressão.

"- Quer dar uma passada naquela lanchonete?" Sasuke perguntou como quem não quer nada, apontando para a lanchonete em frente ao parque ao qual passavam.

"- Claro, vamos lá."

**...**

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over__  
__Honest, lets make, this night last forever__  
__Forever and ever, let's make this last forever__  
__Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_  
**...**

Naruto estava sentado em um dos bancos do parque esperando o outro, que havia ido buscar o lanche dos dois no fast-food. Estava viajando em seus pensamentos que não reparou que Sasuke chegara com a comida e tinha se sentado ao seu lado, só despertou quando o outro colocou o hambúrguer, que estava dentro de uma caixa com as cores do slogan da lanchonete, em seu colo e o refrigerante apoiado em sua perna, ficando no meio dos dois. Fitou o outro reparando que o mesmo só havia pedido um milkshake para si.

"- Não está com fome?" Perguntou descontraído, dando uma mordida em seu hambúrguer.

"- Não como muito, diferente de você." Esclareceu para o outro, tomando seu milkshake sabor morango. "- Estou satisfeito só com isso." Não recebeu resposta, o outro apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Ficaram em silêncio, escutando apenas o barulho do canudo do milkshake do moreno, as mordidas do loiro e as conversas das poucas pessoas à volta. Naruto terminou seu hambúrguer, amassando a embalagem e tacando-a na lixeira ao lado do banco em seguida.

"- Ei, Sasuke." Chamou hesitante, quebrando o fraco silencio que havia entre eles. "- Está tudo bem mesmo?" indagou preocupado, olhando nos olhos do moreno.

Sasuke sorriu de lado. "- Claro que está dobe, por que ainda duvida?" Perguntou retórico, colando seus lábios nos do outro em seguida. O beijo não demorou muito, já que Naruto afastou-se completamente corado em seguida.

"- Teme, as pessoas! Estamos em público!" Exasperou exaltado, colocando as mãos no ombro do moreno.

"- Deixe-as." Sasuke disse em voz rouca, aproximando-se do outro novamente tomando seus lábios. Pediu passagem com sua língua, sendo prontamente atendido. O beijo começou um pouco lento, se tornando um pouco mais quente em seguida.

Naruto apenas abrochou mais o aperto de sua mão no ombro do outro, puxando o mais para perto. Sentia seu rosto esquentar e estava quase perdendo sua consciência, retornando a si um pouco depois e separando o beijo, ainda permanecendo próximo do outro.

"- Tem gosto de morango." O loiro comenta inocente, sentindo em seguida o outro acariciar de leve seus cabelos rindo. Ouviu Sasuke murmurar algo como idiota, porém ignorou. Aquele carinho estava muito bom.

Os dois ouviram os comentários de duas senhoras que estavam na rua, que reclamavam sobre a "pouca vergonha" dos dois e sobre a "pornografia explicita". Naruto cora e fica muxoxo, coisa que não passou despercebida pelo outro.

"Está tudo bem." Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro.

"- Mesmo? Até quando?" Perguntou magoado. "- As pessoas sempre irão falar e nos tachar de estranhos." Desabafou entristecido, fazendo o outro dar um pequeno selinho em sua testa.

"- Deixe que falem, eu amo você e não as outras pessoas. Não me importo com o que elas irão falar." Disse calmamente, tentando transmitir confiança ao outro. "- Não é errado e eu não me arrependo." Naruto sorriu sincero, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem por seus olhos.

Aproximou-se de Sasuke, sussurrando tímido próximo aos lábios do outro. "- Eu também te amo." Logo depois dando um singelo selinho nos lábios do outro.

Após o selinho, vieram mais um ou dois selos e Sasuke acabou por tomar os lábios do outro de vez, afundando o beijo. Sasuke explorava cada canto da boca do outro enquanto o loiro tentava desastradamente corresponder o beijo. Quando o ar se fez necessário, os dois pararam o beijo e Naruto afastou-se, balbuciando corado que estava ficando tarde. Sasuke apenas levanta do banco e oferece a mão para o outro, que aceitou confuso.

"- Eu te levo para casa." Sasuke disse, começando a andar de mãos dadas com o loiro, que ficou tão vermelho quanto um tomate.

**...**

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_  
_Honest, lets make, this night last forever_  
_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_  
_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever, and ever_  
_Lets make this last forever_  
_Forever, and ever_  
_Lets make this last forever_  
**'First Date'**- _Blink-182_


	15. Capítulo quatorze

_Lie awake in bed at night__  
__And think about your life__  
__Do you want to be different? [Different]__  
__Try to let go of the truth__  
__The battles of your youth__  
__'Cause this is just a game__It's a beautiful lie__  
__  
It's a perfect deny__  
__Such a beautiful lie to believe in__  
__So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

**...**

Naruto aumentou o aperto na mão do outro como que em um pedido por confiança. Quando decidiu deixar o passado para trás, não havia imaginado em como seria o próximo dia no colégio. Estava nervoso e preocupado, tentando ao máximo afastar todos os pensamentos pessimistas que passavam por sua mente. Virou o rosto, sendo pego pelos olhos negros que o fitavam intensamente, visivelmente preocupados e tentando transmitir certeza. Engoliu seco, voltando o olhar para seus próprios pés. Sentiu uma mão em seu queixo, o forçando a olhar para cima e encarar os orbes negros que agora estavam na sua frente.

"- Naruto... Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?" Sasuke perguntou preocupado. "- Podemos faltar o colégio hoje, se você preferir."

"- Não, está tudo bem... Vamos logo." Respondeu o loiro, dando um pequeno sorriso atípico seu. Apanhou a mão esquerda do outro, já que a direita estava em seu queixo, virando-se levemente para o lado tirando seu rosto de perto da mão do outro. "- Vamos antes que fiquemos atrasados."

Sasuke nada respondeu, escolheu respeitar a decisão do outro. Começou a andar devagar sendo seguido pelo loiro, que estava de mãos dadas consigo, subindo a pequena ladeira que ia em direção ao colégio. Não encontraram ninguém do colégio no caminho, afinal era um atalho que poucos alunos conheciam. Ao chegarem a frente ao colégio, notaram que tinha muitos alunos do lado de fora do mesmo, porém nenhum prestando atenção no portão. Os dois entraram, sendo recebidos por um abraço. Não precisaram nem olhar para reconhecer quem era.

"- Bom dia!" A garota sorriu abertamente enquanto abraçava os dois amigos, chamando a atenção do resto dos alunos. "- Como foi o encontro ontem, Naruto?" Perguntou abertamente sem ter a noção do tom de sua voz.

O loiro corou. "- Foi ótimo, Ino-chan!" Respondeu sorridente, porém seu sorriso morreu ao notar que todos o encaravam.

Ino afastou-se um pouco dos amigos, somente o suficiente para que os dois ficassem mais confortáveis sem sair do abraço. Sasuke, por algum milagre, não havia desfeito o abraço da garota, apenas olhava preocupado para Naruto. Notou que Naruto apertava as suas roupas um pouco tremulo, olhando para os alunos que os encaravam, alguns chocados, outros cochichando e dando risinhos de escárnio. Chamou o garoto em um sussurro, perguntando se estava tudo bem, porém o mesmo não respondeu. Tudo que conseguia ouvir eram os comentários. Coisas como 'Aquele é o Uzumaki?!' a comentários mais maldosos como 'Esse é aquele travesti? Pelo visto ele não deixou de ser um gayzinho! '

O último, no entanto, chamou a atenção dos outros dois que fulminaram o garoto com o olhar.

"- Não liga para eles, Naruto." Ino tentou anima-lo. "- Depois eles se acostumam."

"- Nós estamos do seu lado, então não se preocupe dobe." Disse o moreno, tentando dar apoio. Naruto apenas sorriu de leve, assentindo. "- Vem, vamos para a aula."

**...**

Naruto suspirou angustiado. Não suportava mais aturar os olhares que recebia, parecia que havia voltado à escola média na época em que descobriram que era um garoto graças a Sakura. Deitou sua cabeça na mesa, usando os braços como travesseiro. Estavam em tempo livre graças ao professor que faltara. Por sorte, Iruka-sensei ainda não havia o visto hoje, então não viria o perturbar. Ao menos isso.

Sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado e se virou, dando que cara com uma figura desconhecida.

"- N-Naruto-kun, podemos conversar?"

**...  
**_It's time to forget about the past_  
_To wash away what happened last_  
_[happened last happened last]_  
_Hide behind an empty face_  
_Don't have too much to say_  
_'Cause this is just a game  
_**...**

Sasuke bufou irritado, escutando uma pequena risada vinda da loira ao seu lado. Como se já não bastasse os comentários idiotas que faziam agora Naruto começou a receber _outro_ tipo de atenção vindo de certas garotas. Inocente como é, Naruto ao menos percebeu as garotas que o observavam como se fosse um pedaço de carne. Claro, tirando as que faziam parte do fã-clube de Sasuke, essas marcaram o loiro como seu maior inimigo. Malditas, em um dia o desprezam e no outro o paqueram! Como se Sasuke fosse deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer.

"- _Quem diria que o Uzumaki é tão bonito!_" Uma garota de sua classe, que sentava a poucas carteiras de Sasuke, exclamou para a amiga que sentava ao lado.

"- _Não é? Se eu não soubesse que ele corta para o outro lado, tentaria torna-lo ser meu."_

_"- E o seu namorado?"_A garota perguntou rindo_. "- Eu acho que eu tenho uma chance. Vai ver ele só é gay porque nunca pode provar uma garota, já que era um travesti."_Falou com escárnio.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas, cerrando ainda mais seu punho.

Olhou para Ino, vendo que a mesma se divertia com suas crises de ciúmes. Irritado pelo divertimento da garota as suas custas, olhou para o outro lado, pairando seu olhar na janela ao qual sentava perto. Vagou inerte em seus pensamentos até reconhecer uma cabeleira loira a sua vista pela janela, deixando um sorriso quase imperceptível se formar em seus lábios e toda sua irritação dissipar-se. Até reparar que Naruto estava acompanhado. Uma garota de longos cabelos negros e seios fartos o acompanhava pelo pátio, até pararem perto de uma das árvores. A garota parecia inquieta e ansiosa, batendo os dedos em sinal de timidez.

Ino se assustou ao sentir uma aura negra ao redor de Sasuke, que transbordava de raiva. Mil e uma situações passavam pela cabeça do moreno sobre o que acontecia lá em baixo.

"- Maldição!" Praguejou baixo, com a voz barganhada de ciúmes.

"- Sasuke-kun?" A loira perguntou baixo, tentando não chamar a atenção do professor. "- O que houve?"

"- 'tch. Nada." Respondeu, fazendo a garota fita-lo com curiosidade e depois olhar para a janela, tentando achar o que havia o irritado.

"- Ah, entendi." Pronunciou um pouco divertida, voltando-se ao amigo. "- Não se preocupe Sasuke-kun. Tenho certeza de que o Naruto vai rejeita-la."

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. "- Não é como se eu estivesse preocupado com isso."

"- Sei que não." Riu mais um pouco, o que fez o outro franzir o cenho.

Voltou sua atenção ao pátio, escoltando o loiro. Viu que o mesmo fez uma pequena reverencia em pedido de desculpas, provavelmente rejeitando a garota, e se permitiu ficar aliviado. Viu que o mesmo saiu do pátio e foi em direção as escadas que levavam ao andar em que Sasuke estava e sorriu, olhando para o relógio. Faltavam três minutos para o intervalo.

**...  
**_It's a beautiful lie__  
__It's a perfect deny__  
__Such a beautiful lie to believe in__  
__So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me__  
_...

"- Eeh? Por que você não vai com a gente?" Naruto perguntou confuso.

"- Desculpe Naruto, eu tenho algo a resolver." Ino se explicou, apontando disfarçadamente para Sakura. "- Prometo que amanhã eu lancho junto de vocês."

Naruto parou para pensar por um momento. "- Hn... Tudo bem." Sorriu, consentindo. "- Mas vai ter de me levar à minha loja de rámen favorita um dia desses!" Disse travesso, fazendo a garota rir e Sasuke dar um sorriso torto.

"- Certo, certo." Respondeu. "- Bem, estou indo. Até mais tarde." Ino se despediu, acenando de leve e indo em direção à escada em que a rosada havia descido. Viu Sasuke sibilar um "Boa sorte" silencioso e sorriu, agradecendo.

Visto que teriam de passar o intervalo sozinhos, os dois seguiram em direção ao terraço. Ao chegarem, Sasuke se sentou apoiado na grade enquanto Naruto deitou no chão ao lado do moreno, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Sasuke agradeceu mentalmente por poder passar esse tempo sozinho junto do loiro, já que queria conversar um pouco com o mesmo.

"- Dobe." Chamou tentando ser indiferente, chamando a atenção do outro. "- É que... Quem era aquela garota conversando com você no pátio?"

"- Huh, a Hinata-chan? O que tem ela?" Naruto perguntou não entendendo aonde o outro queria chegar. "- Espere, como você sabe disso?"

"- Dá para ver da janela da minha classe, dobe." Respondeu rápido, tentando disfarçar o leve rubor em seu rosto que, por sorte, passou despercebido pelo outro. "- O que ela queria?"

"- Ahh, ela se declarou para mim, eu acho." Naruto respondeu sem graça. "- Disse que já gostava de mim antes mesmo da minha mudança e que só tomou coragem agora."

"- E o que você respondeu?" Sasuke indagou apreensivo.

"- Eu rejeitei, é claro." O loiro respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

"- Hunf."

Naruto o olhou surpreso, corando um pouco. "- Sasuke você... Está com ciúmes?"

O moreno engasgou, se virando para encarar o loiro. Naruto havia se levantado, ficando sentado ao seu lado e o encarava surpreso.

"- Não estou com ciúmes!" Sasuke disse. "- Aquela garota era muito tímida e sem atitude, eu sabia que ela não tinha chances com você!" Tentou contrafazer, vendo que o outro o encarava de forma estranha.

"- Que fofo teme, você está com ciúmes!" Naruto disse um pouco corado, sorrindo abertamente.

"- Eu não esto—" foi interrompido por um beijo vindo do loiro. Arregalou um pouco os olhos, em seguida os fechando e aprofundando o beijo.

"- Desculpe." Naruto desculpou-se corado, enquanto arfava um pouco. "- Eu não resisti." Disse envergonhado. O moreno se aproximou de novo, tomando-lhe os lábios.

Pediu permissão para a sua língua, o que logo foi assentido, e explorou cada canto da boca do outro. Inclinou-se para cima do outro, fazendo-o ficar apoiado na grade. Pôs a mão na nuca do loiro e a outra em sua cintura, puxando-o mais para perto, enquanto o mesmo tinha suas mãos em seu ombro. Quando o ar se fez necessário, Sasuke começou a roubar-lhe vários selinhos, que depois de alguns minutos acabaram virando um beijo muito mais profundo e quente. Quando o ar se fez necessário, os dois se separaram um pouco com apenas um fio de saliva separando os lábios.

Naruto abriu a boca para dizer algo, porém no momento em que o fez, um gemido saiu por ela o fazendo ficar ainda mais corado. Sasuke estava dando atenção ao seu pescoço, chupando a região que provavelmente deixaria uma marca.

"- S-Sasuke..." Naruto chamou o nome do outro em meio aos baixos gemidos. "- O que v-você está fazendo? Espera!"

Sasuke parou o que estava fazendo. "- O que foi?"

"- É que bem..." O rosto de Naruto ficou extremamente rubro, se igualando a um tomate. "- Eu estou um pouco... nervoso."

"- Está tudo bem, é só se deixar levar." Sasuke pronunciou com voz rouca no ouvido do outro.

"- M-mas ainda estamos no colégio!"

"- Hn. Podemos ir para a minha casa então." Sasuke disse, com os olhos ainda nublados pela luxuria. "- Meu irmão vai sair hoje e eu aposto que só volta de manhã." Um sarcasmo ácido estava presente em sua voz na última frase, porém passou despercebido pelo loiro.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça. O sinal foi ouvido pelos dois, porém ignorado. Sasuke voltou a atacar os lábios do outro, dessa vez de forma mais lenta e menos quente, enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros do mesmo. Naruto, por sua vez, apenas tentava corresponder o moreno da mesma forma apaixonada.

"_Por que o maldito sinal para a saída não toca logo?!", Sasuke pensou ansioso._

**...**  
_Everyone's looking at me__**  
**__I'm running around in circles, babe__**  
**__A quiet desperation's building higher__**  
**__I've got to remember this is just a game__It's a beautiful lie__  
__It's a perfect deny__  
__Such a beautiful lie to believe in__  
__So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me__  
_**'A Beautiful Lie'**— _30 Seconds To Mars_


	16. Capítulo quinze

_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem_  
_Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them_  
_I know that people say we're never gonna make it_  
_  
But I know we're gonna get through this Close your eyes and please don´t let me go_  
_Don't, don't, don't let me go now_  
_Close your eyes and don´t let me let you go_  
_Don't, don't, don't  
_**...**

Os dois ficaram no terraço até dar o sinal para o penúltimo tempo de aula. A contra gosto os dois desceram, fugindo da vista dos professores, e entraram cada um em sua classe na mudança de professores. Quando Sasuke entrou, foi logo recebido por uma Ino curiosa que tentava a todo custo descobrir onde o outro estava até agora e o porquê tinha faltado às aulas anteriores, porém o mesmo somente respondeu que estava com Naruto. Sendo autoexplicativo, a garota apenas sorriu divertida e voltou ao seu lugar, afirmando que iria exigir que Naruto a contasse tudo mais tarde.

Já o loiro apenas sentou-se em sua carteira, agradecendo Shikamaru que havia ajudado-o a não levar falta e Chouji que lhe deu algo para acalmar sua fome, visto que não havia comido nada no intervalo e provavelmente não iria almoçar também. Um calafrio lhe desceu a espinha com o pensamento, junto de um misto de insegurança e ansiedade. Tentava a todo custo esconder as prováveis marcas que Sasuke havia feito em seu pescoço, mas visto que Shikamaru deu um pequeno sorriso maroto ao lhe ver, havia sido tarde demais. Pôs-se a olhar a janela inerte em seus pensamentos, ainda podia sentir os toques de Sasuke e o calor do corpo do outro em seu próprio. Não que Sasuke não estivesse em situação parecida.

Quando o maldito sinal finalmente tocou, Sasuke foi o primeiro a sair da sala, deixando a amiga para trás confusa. Buscou o namorado em sua turma e seguiram juntos para a casa do moreno, de mãos dadas ignorando as pessoas ao redor. Naruto estava inseguro, não tinha confiança no que estava fazendo e Sasuke sentiu isso, tentando transmitir o máximo de confiança possível no aperto de mão. Quando chegaram a casa, Sasuke levou o loiro direto para seu quarto largando suas mochilas em um canto qualquer.

**...  
**_Take my hand tonight_  
_Let's not think about tomorrow_  
_Take my hand tonight_  
_We can find some place to go_  
_Cause our hearts are locked forever_  
_And our love will never die_  
_Take my hand tonight one last time_

**...**

No quarto, Naruto se sentou na cama perfeitamente arrumada do outro sendo seguido por Sasuke. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio se encarando, com ambos tentando tomar coragem para dizer algo.

"— Bem..." Falaram ao mesmo tempo, o que acabou gerando um rubor maior em ambos os rostos.

O loiro se exaltou constrangido. "- F-fale você primeiro, 'ttebayo."

"- Certo." Sasuke disse meio controlado, suspirando um pouco antes de falar. Seu rosto estava corado o que era certa novidade para o amante. "- Naruto, você tem confiança no que vamos fazer?"

"- S-sim. Eu estou nervoso, claro, e com medo já que é a primeira vez que eu..." Naruto engasgou-se um pouco com suas próprias palavras constrangido, voltando a falar em seguida tentando transmitir segurança. "- Mas se for com você está tudo bem, teme."

Sasuke sorriu minimamente, se aproximando para roubar um beijo do _seu_ loiro. Após conseguir permissão, invadiu a boca do outro com sua língua e explorou cada canto como se sua vida dependesse disso. Quando o ar se fez necessário os dois se separaram, Sasuke ainda um pouco sem fôlego olhou preocupado para o namorado.

"- Tem certeza?" Perguntou para garantir. O loiro estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos de sua mãe, cujo moreno já havia visto uma foto no celular do outro.

"- N-não me faça esperar mais, teme!" Naruto bradou envergonhado. "- Eu já disse que está tudo bem."

"- Certo, mas eu não vou parar depois." Sasuke deu a conversa por encerrado tomando a boca do outro novamente para si, dessa vez de forma mais quente fazendo-o deitar-se sobre a cama.

_"E eu não vou querer que pare."_Naruto completou mentalmente, porém a vergonha o impediu de dizer ao outro o que pensava.

Sasuke retirou o colete bege do outro junto com a blusa branca que usava por baixo sem parar o beijo, jogando em um canto qualquer do chão. Afastou sua boca do outro e, ainda ofegante, se pôs a admirar o corpo do loiro. Sua pele era bronzeada, algo típico de alguém que praticava muito esporte e gostava de praia, e seu corpo era magro apesar de definido e andrógeno. Lindo, na visão de Sasuke. Começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço para baixo, dando pequenas mordidas ao final de alguns selos, enquanto suas mãos iam direto para o cós das calças do outro. Naruto apenas respirava de forma pesada mordendo seus lábios para evitar sons vergonhosos. Quando o loiro sentiu a mão do outro invadir sua calça e apertar de leve seu membro começando a masturba-lo, acabou por soltar um gemido que mesmo abafado, foi bem audível. Sentiu um pouco de sangue escorrer pelo machucado que se formara em seus lábios devido à força que colocava ali.

"- Não contenha os gemidos" Sasuke disse de forma autoritária sem em nenhum momento parar o que estava fazendo. O loiro apenas acenou com a cabeça, lambendo os próprios lábios para tirar o sangue que se formava ali.

Quando o moreno notou que um líquido pré-gozo já se formava no membro do outro, parou o que estava fazendo e retirou completamente a calça do uniforme junto da roupa íntima, deixando Naruto completamente exposto. Sentou-se novamente na cama em meio às pernas do outro, retirando a própria blusa e pondo-se a procurar algo na gaveta da cabeceira de sua cama, recebendo um olhar confuso do outro. Depois de alguns segundos Sasuke ergueu um estranho frasco com um olhar orgulhoso, derramando uma boa dose em cima da entrada do loiro que estremeceu ao sentir o líquido gelado em suas partes íntimas.

Vendo a confusão do namorado, Sasuke respondeu simplesmente. "- Peguei do quarto do meu irmão, ele não fará tanta falta."

Naruto, mesmo ainda confuso e com dúvidas do que era o estranho líquido, apenas concordou deixando o outro tomar total controle. Vendo o que o outro planejava fazer, apenas fechou os olhos e gemeu sentindo os dedos do outro invadir sua entrada virgem. Não doeu tanto graças ao lubrificante, mas mesmo assim levou um tempo até se acostumar com o incomodo que os dedos geravam dentro de si. Depois de alguns movimentos, Sasuke depositou mais um dígito dentro da entrada do outro aumentando os movimentos de vai-e-vem e abrindo-os algumas vezes para alargar um pouco o canal. Visto que o outro já havia se acostumado, já que gemia e rebolava mesmo que de forma tímida seus quadris, Sasuke retirou-se de dentro do outro para a infelicidade do mesmo que apenas balbuciou algo inquieto. Pegou novamente o frasco derramando novamente o líquido na entrada do outro e, após retirar quase completamente a própria calça liberando finalmente seu membro que sofria na roupa íntima justa, derramou em cima de seu membro visivelmente excitado também. Aproximou-o da entrada do outro já quase não aguentando de ansiedade.

"- Vai ficar tudo bem, prometo que vou tentar não te machucar." Sasuke sussurrou para o outro beijando-lhe os lábios. "- Eu te amo." E penetrou-se, quase completamente, dentro da entrada do outro.

Naruto apenas gritou de dor e se contorceu, para o desespero do moreno. Mesmo com o lubrificante havia doido bastante já que o outro era virgem. Ficou um tempo apenas beijando o outro de forma carinhosa, secando o máximo de lágrimas e esperando-o se acostumar com a invasão até começar os movimentos.

No começo ia lentamente, se focando apenas em tentar penetrar completamente seu membro, mas depois que Naruto começou a gemer por mais o moreno acabou por não conseguir se segurar e iniciou uma série de estocadas. Apesar de ainda sentir dor, Naruto gemia quase implorando por mais. Naruto segurava-se nas costas do moreno, acabando por deixar algumas várias marcas de arranhões pela área mesmo que de leve. Com as estocadas cada vez mais fundas e fortes, Sasuke chegava a sair completamente de dentro do outro para depois penetra-lo novamente, tocando sua próstata e fazendo-o ver estrelas. Depois de mais algumas estocadas, ambos começaram a sentir espasmos pelo corpo indicando que logo o orgasmo chegaria, mesmo que só o moreno compreende-se o recado de seu corpo.

Naruto indagou-se mentalmente em como que o outro havia aprendido aquilo, mal sabendo que Sasuke havia passado as noites anteriores revirando sites e mais sites na internet para aprender.

Quando o orgasmo abordou-os, ambos gozaram gemendo seus nomes e caindo deitados um por cima do outro. Naruto desmaiou de exaustão sussurrando um "eu também te amo" antes de perder a consciência.

**...  
**_The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment_  
_Another kiss as we're lying on the pavement_  
_If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy_  
_But I know they just don't understand _

_Close your eyes and please don´t let me go_  
_Don't, don't, don't let me go now_  
_Close your eyes and don´t let me let you go_  
_Don't, don't, don't_

**...**

Sasuke não adormeceu como Naruto. Apesar da exaustão, o moreno apenas descansou um pouco antes de retirar-se de dentro do loiro e levantar. Foi direto para o banheiro buscando um pano úmido, e limpo obviamente, para lavar o namorado. Depois de tirar todo o resquício de esperma misturado com um pouco de sangue, o outro foi tomar seu banho. Não levou roupas para o banheiro, não planejava colocar alguma além da cueca preta justa após o banho.

Quando terminou sua limpeza, Sasuke trocou os lençóis da cama tentando ao máximo não acordar o loiro que dormia tranquilamente em cima da mesma. E, após terminar tudo, deitou-se junto do namorado abraçando-o possessivamente e sussurrando que o amava. Por ser um Uchiha, Sasuke era orgulhoso demais para fazer tais atos carinhosos a todo momento, mas visto que o outro não estava acordado não viu problema em mima-lo um pouco antes de pegar no sono.

Dormindo abraçados como todo bom casal, mal sabiam os dois que ambos compartilhavam dos mesmos doces sonhos.

**...  
**_Take my hand tonight_  
_Let's not think about tomorrow_  
_Take my hand tonight_  
_We can find some place to go_  
_Cause our hearts are locked forever_  
_And our love will never die_  
_Take my hand tonight one last time_

**...**

O Uchiha mais velho destrancou a porta, entrando em casa. Reparou um estranho silêncio que jazia na mansão e estranhou, visto que seu irmão já deveria estar em casa a essa hora. Trancou novamente a porta, colocando suas coisas em cima do sofá e olhando em volta procurando qualquer coisa que indicasse a presença do moreno.

"- Sasuke, cheguei." Anunciou, não recebendo nenhuma resposta. Deu de ombros, seguindo em direção à cozinha para preparar um café. Talvez o outro estivesse dormindo.

Quando chegou à bela cozinha de sua casa, preparou rapidamente seu café amargo dando alguns breves goles na bebida. Precisava se manter acordado até o horário de sua faculdade. Não planejava voltar para casa antes de ir para a faculdade de direito, mas visto que sua preocupação com Sasuke o impediu de ficar o dia inteiro na casa do amante, decidiu dar uma olhada em seu irmão mais novo. Não conseguiria se _divertir_ o suficiente mesmo, até porque precisava estar disposto para sua aula.

Foi só após essa conclusão que Itachi reparou em dois objetos largados em frente à escada. Havia duas mochilas no chão, provavelmente jogadas de qualquer jeito, algo raro no comportamento do irmão visto que sempre era arrumado. Largou a xícara na mesa de vidro se aproximando das mochilas. Uma era a de seu irmão, Itachi reconheceu de primeira já que ele mesmo havia comprado, e a outra era da cor branca com algumas flores corais desenhadas na estampa e um chaveiro com uma pequena e delicada raposa de pelúcia. Provavelmente de uma garota. Preocupado, subiu as escadas indo em direção ao quarto do irmão que estava com a porta meio aberta.

"- Sasuke...?" Chamou entrando no local, encontrando somente silêncio. Deu uma olhada em volta parando seus olhos na cama de seu irmão mais novo encontrando algo inesperado.

Sasuke dormia tranquilamente com o corpo quase inteiramente coberto, porém havia volume demais naquele cobertor e alguns fios loiros saiam de dentro do mesmo. Mesmo não dando para ver o resto, estava mais do que claro que havia alguém dormindo junto do moreno e usando seu peito de travesseiro.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios de Itachi antes de fazer um barulho com sua garganta na intenção de acordar o Uchiha mais novo.

**...  
**_The rain drops, the tears keep falling_  
_I see your face and it keeps me going_  
_If I get lost your light's gonna guide me_  
_And I know that you can take me home_  
_you can take me home Take my hand tonight_  
_Let's not think about tomorrow_  
_  
Take my hand tonight_  
_We can find some place to go (find some place to go)_  
_Cause our hearts are locked forever_  
_And our love will never die (love will never die)_  
_Take my hand tonight one last time  
_**'Take My Hand'**— _Simple Plan_


	17. Capítulo dezesseis

_yesterday i woke up_  
_with your head on my arm_  
_my hand was numb_  
_circulation gone_  
_but i dared not move_  
_the pretty sleeping one_

_the sun had painted patterns on your face_  
_as you breathe sunday air_  
_rode on to my open arms_  
_i became your pillow, you let me smooth your hair_

**...**

Sasuke olhou para Itachi, que estava de pé ao lado de sua cama o observando e depois olhou para si mesmo e para sua cama, garantindo que o que havia acontecido horas atrás não um sonho. Voltou a fitar o irmão mais velho com um olhar de quem não gostou de ser interrompido.

"- Pensei que fosse dormir fora hoje." Sasuke disse seco, sentando-se na cama e acendendo a luz de seu quarto. Naruto apenas se remexeu por baixo das cobertas sonolento, se cobrindo inteiro para fugir da luz.

"- Eu ia. Não sabia que você ia se divertir, se você tivesse me avisado..." Itachi respondeu ainda com seu sorriso maldoso estampado no rosto. "- Quem é ela?"

"- Não é da sua conta." Sasuke respondeu irritadiço, deixando claro que não aprovava a presença do irmão mais velho ali.

"- Ah, vamos lá Sasuke. Custa apresentar sua _namoradinha_ para seu querido niisan?" O mais velho disse debochado e, em seu ínfimo, curioso. Sabia que Sasuke não era de dar bola para as garotas que o seguiam e queria saber quem era a sortuda que conseguiu a atenção do irmão.

Sasuke bufou. "- Não enche, Itachi."

"- Ah para de ser chato, Sasuke. Você sabe como é divertido irritar você." Itachi disse risonho, sem deixar seu sorriso de lado. Deu uma boa olhada para o lado de Sasuke, onde tinha o volume de alguém por dentro das cobertas e alguns fios loiros aparecendo. "- _Hmm_, quer dizer que meu irmãozinho gosta de loiras?"

"- Pois é, deve ser de família." O outro rebateu com escárnio fazendo Itachi rir.

Um movimento ríspido do outro lado da cama chamou a atenção dos dois. "- Teme... Faça menos barulho." Naruto resmungou sonolento, sentando-se na cama e expondo seu peito nu. Tinha os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto banhado em sono. "- Bom dia..." Disse para Sasuke enquanto esfregava o olho com as costas da mão. Só então notou a presença do mais velho no aposento.

Itachi apenas arregalou um pouco os olhos, variando entre olhar para Sasuke e para o loiro. Seu sorriso malicioso, que havia desaparecido pela surpresa, voltou ainda maior. Já Naruto apenas esbugalhou os olhos e ficou corado, tampando-se com o cobertor.

"- Vou deixar vocês dois se vestirem, mas a conversa ainda não acabou." Itachi disse saindo do quarto. "- Estarei na sala."

**...**

"- Teme... Quem é ele?" Naruto perguntou envergonhado enquanto o outro pegava as roupas jogadas pelo quarto. Sentia seu rosto queimar graças à seminudez do outro, mas preferiu ignorar aquilo por hora. "- Está tudo bem ele ter nos visto?" Gaguejou de leve a última parte.

"- Ele é meu irmão mais velho, Itachi. Já te falei sobre ele." Sasuke disse sem importância, finalmente notando que não estava usando nada além da roupa íntima e indo em direção ao guarda-roupa buscar alguma vestimenta. "- Não se preocupe com ele."

O loiro apenas acenou com a cabeça cobrindo-se um pouco mais com o lençol do outro, sentindo o cheiro do namorado que a cama exalava. Sasuke, que agora estava em frente ao armário aberto, jogou uma roupa para ele acertando sua cabeça o surpreendendo. Naruto olhou a roupa que Sasuke havia lhe jogado, era uma camisa preta em conjunto com uma calça de moletom cinza e uma cueca Box também de cor preta. Olhou confuso para o namorado que agora pegava roupas para si de dentro do armário.

"- Apenas vista isso, as suas roupas estão sujas." Respondeu simplório. Ao terminar de escolher suas roupas pôs-se a vesti-las; Uma bermuda preta qualquer e uma blusa sem estampa.

Naruto sorriu de leve, tomando coragem para se levantar.

**...**

_i will sing you morning lullabies  
__you are beautiful, and peaceful this way  
__  
i know you have to close your eyes  
__on everyone, let me help you,  
__ill sing you to sleep  
__with morning lullabies_

**...**

Depois de terminarem de se vestir, os dois seguiram em direção à sala encontrando-se com Itachi que assim como o previsto estava os esperando sentado no sofá. As roupas de Sasuke ficaram um pouco largas no corpo andrógeno do loiro, nada grandioso dando para usa-la sem problemas, deixando Naruto ainda mais adorável na visão do namorado. Não que Sasuke fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

"- E então? Podemos conversar agora?" Itachi disse olhando para os dois que tinham chego ao cômodo. Seu sorriso malicioso fazia contraste com sua voz séria. "- Primeiramente, você é?"

Naruto olhou o Uchiha mais velho de cima abaixo, só agora notando o quanto ele e Sasuke eram parecidos. Além de serem bastante parecidos na aparência, tinham o mesmo ar frio e afastado, apesar de sorrir abertamente ao contrário do mais novo. Possuía os cabelos negros longos e duas marcas abaixo dos olhos, dando-o uma atmosfera misteriosa e elegante.

"- E-eu sou Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." O loiro apresentou-se aos gaguejos. "- Prazer em conhecê-lo, 'ttebayo!"

"- Uzumaki?" Itachi perguntou confuso. "- Esse não é o nome daquela garota que a tia Uruchi ficou falando esses dias?" Sasuke afirmou com um aceno.

"- Foi um mal entendido."

"- Ah, entendo." O mais velho disse simplesmente, voltando sua atenção ao loiro. "- Então, Naruto-kun, o que exatamente você é do meu irmão?"

Sasuke suspirou. "- Ele é meu namorado." Respondeu pelo loiro, surpreendendo o mais velho com a seriedade presente em sua voz.

"- Você nunca me disse que era gay, Sasuke." Itachi disse com deboche. Não havia repreensão em sua voz, apenas um típico tom de brincadeira.

"- Você nunca perguntou." Sasuke retrucou. "- E eu também nunca liguei para essas coisas."

"- Bem, é um prazer conhecer o sortudo que conseguiu derreter o gelo que é meu irmãozinho." Itachi disse sorrindo, enquanto estendia a mão em cumprimento para Naruto. "- Seja bem-vindo à família, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sorriu abertamente, aceitando o cumprimento do outro. "- Obrigado."

"- Está convidado para o jantar de hoje, Naruto-kun. Vá conosco, será um prazer." Itachi disse tentando ser simpático. "- Deidara também irá." Completou, fazendo Sasuke bufar.

"- Obrigado, mas eu passo. Já passou da hora de estar em casa." O loiro respondeu para a decepção dos Uchihas.

"- Eu te levo." Sasuke disse para o namorado, recebendo um gesto de confirmação do outro.

"- É realmente uma pena, Naruto-kun. Até outro dia." O mais velho se despediu.

**...**

_let me lie in the curve of your body tonight  
__and i will hear you tumble into sleep  
__i will watch you heal  
__i will watch you heal with me_

**...**

"- Ei, teme." Naruto chamou distraído enquanto subiam a ladeira da rua.

Já haviam passado alguns minutos desde que tinham saído da casa dos Uchihas e estavam quase chegando à rua do menor. Usavam o mesmo atalho que o moreno costumava usar ao voltar da aula junto do namorado e da amiga.

"- O que foi, dobe?"

"- Quem é Deidara?" Perguntou curioso, recebendo um olhar surpreso do namorado. "- Seu irmão disse esse nome. Quem é?"

"- É o namorado do Itachi. Ele é realmente irritante." Sasuke disse dando de ombros. Tinha ficado surpreso por um momento já que não se lembrava de onde o loiro poderia ter ouvido aquele nome. "- Falando nisso, por que não janta conosco?"

"- Já tenho algo marcado hoje, não posso faltar." Disse como quem não quer nada, mas ao notar o olhar ciumento do outro completou. "- Vou jantar com minha madrinha."

"- Hn." Praguejou de leve o mais velho. "- Fica para a próxima então." Sasuke completou, deixando o assunto morrer no ar.

Mais alguns poucos minutos andando em silêncio, os dois finalmente chegaram à casa do loiro. Naruto notou que sua madrinha já havia chego graças às luzes acesas na casa e praguejou. Provavelmente ela o interrogaria para saber onde ele estava até agora.

"- Bem... Está entregue." Sasuke disse, antes de roubar um beijo de Naruto. Pediu permissão com sua língua, o que logo foi concedido, e adentrou-a na boca do outro aprofundando o beijo. Depois de alguns segundos o beijo foi partido.

"- Te vejo amanhã, teme." Naruto se despediu do namorado, dando um leve e inocente selinho nos lábios do outro. "- Boa sorte no jantar."

"- Até amanhã."

**...**  
_i will sing you morning lullabies_  
_you are beautiful, and peaceful this way_  
_i know you have to close your eyes on everyone_  
_let me help you, ill sing you to sleep_  
_with morning lullabies_

_i know you have to close your eyes on everyone_  
_let me help you_  
_ill sing you to sleep_  
_with morning lullabye.. bye baby_  
_close your eyes_  
_and i will sing you morning lullabies_

**'Morning Lullabies'— **_Ingrid Michaelson_


	18. Capítulo dezessete

_You know. You know._

_I love you so_

_His smile is very beautiful_

_Shine like a sunshine_

_I'm not afraid of loving you more._

_Because every day_

_I think of you_

**...**

Ino suspirou cansada enquanto uma música qualquer tocava no rádio de seu quarto. Ela ainda não entendia direito o porquê de estar sendo tão difícil fazer as pazes com a rosada. Foi só uma briga pequena, certo? Então porque tanto rebuliço para aceitar as suas desculpas? Amigas sempre brigam e depois voltam a se falar, isso é algo comum na amizade, pensava a loira aborrecida.

Se ao menos Sakura a escutasse.

_Flashback_

Desceu as escadas depressa, passando com cuidado entre os grupos de alunos que ficavam em seu caminho. Se conhecia bem a amiga, sabia exatamente por onde ela iria passar até sair do colégio e essa era a sua chance de tentar convencê-la. Sakura era deveras teimosa e quando botava algo na cabeça era realmente difícil persuadi-la do contrário, coisa que preocupava muitíssimo Ino visto que era o que planejava.

"- _Sakura, espere!"_ Chamou a amiga ao reconhecer sua cabeleira rosada em meio aos outros alunos. _"- Nós precisamos conversar."_

"_- Eu já disse que não tenho nada para falar com você!" _A outra ralhou, cansada de discutir.

"_- Mas eu tenho. Por favor, Sakura me escute." _Segurou o braço da amiga a impedindo de ir embora. _"- Por favor."_

Desistente, a rosada olhou em volta vendo a atenção indesejada que algumas pessoas davam a conversa das duas. _"- Tudo bem, eu te dou cinco minutos."_

"_- Obrigada."_

"_- Vamos a algum lugar em que possamos ficar sozinhas." _Sakura disse, recebendo a aprovação da loira.

Já no banheiro feminino do andar, que não tinha nenhuma garota tirando as duas já que as aulas já haviam acabado, as duas ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Sakura porque esperava a loira falar algo e Ino porque simplesmente não sabia por onde começar. Já havia feito e refeito aquela cena várias vezes em sua cabeça, mas nunca pensou que a outra realmente fosse dar uma brecha para isso.

"_- Você não vai falar nada? Porque se não for eu tenho mais o que fazer, sabe." _A rosada disse rude, apressando a amiga. Ou ex-amiga.

"_- Sakura, o que você esta planejando contra o Naruto?" _A garota foi direta. _"- Eu sei que você planeja não deixar isso a limpo, por isso eu te peço... Por favor, deixe isso de lado."_

"_- Vai começar com esse papo de novo? Eu já disse, ele merece isso!"_

"_- Por quê? O que ele te fez para merecer tanto rancor?"_

"_- Ele roubou aqueles que amo! Todos eles!"_

"_- Sakura, nada disso foi culpa dele!" _Defendeu_. "- Eu sei que no fundo você sabe disso."_

_A outra ignorou. "- Ele roubou até mesmo você. A única pessoa em quem eu confiava de verdade." _

"_- Sakura, isso não é verdade!"_

"_- Como não? Está claro como água, você está do lado dele. Você se vendeu para o inimigo!"_

"_- Eu estou do seu lado e sempre estarei." _Ino falou sincera._ "- Mas eu sei que se continuar assim quem vai sofrer no final é você, Sakura, e eu não quero isso. Por favor, pare com essa obsessão em ser melhor que ele."_

"_- Por que eu faria isso? Eu não confio mais em você, por que faria o que você diz?" _Sakura cuspiu as palavras com desprezo._ "- Vocês devem é estar planejando algo contra mim."_

"_- Eu jamais faria algo contra você. Sakura me escute, eu..." _Hesitou._ "- Eu gosto de você. Eu realmente gosto de você. Se não for fazer isso por mim, faça ao menos em nome da nossa amizade!" _Ao terminar de falar a loira desviou o olhar, variando entre encarar os próprios pés e o chão.

"_- Não existe essa amizade. Você me traiu."_

Depois disso Ino só ouviu a porta do banheiro bater de forma violenta, dando eco por todo o banheiro. Conteve, com muito esforço, as lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair para desabafar.  
Ela não podia fraquejar, ao menos não agora. Ela tinha de ser forte.

_Flashback off_

**...**

_Just be mine alone,_

_You and me together forever._

_I just want you_

_And no one else I swear._

_And I love you so much. Always be mine_

**...**

Entrou de fininho em casa, esperando que sua madrinha estivesse de bom humor e não o desse uma bronca por sua demora, algo que Naruto sabia que seria um milagre. Olhou da porta da cozinha procurando pela presença da adulta, reparando que o jantar estava na mesa, porém não havia ninguém no cômodo além do loiro.

"- Procurando algo?" Uma voz se fez presente por trás do garoto, o assustando.

"- Tsunade-Baachan, não me assuste assim!" Naruto pediu enquanto botava a mão no peito, sentindo seus batimentos acelerados. "- Por que não me avisou que estava ai?"

"- Eu é que pergunto, por que não me avisou que ia sair?" A mulher perguntou irritada enquanto entrava na cozinha, sentando-se em uma cadeira diante da mesa de jantar enquanto o loiro fazia o mesmo. "- Onde esteve até agora?"

Naruto hesitou um pouco em responder. "- Eu... Eu estava com o Sasuke."

"- Fazendo o que exatamente?"

"- J-jogando videogame!" Gaguejou. Não sabia se sua madrinha iria cair, afinal era um péssimo mentiroso, mas era o que tinha. "- Nós estávamos jogando até agora, 'ttebayo."

"- Sei..." Tsunade disse desconfiada, porém optou por não dar importância.

"- E-então... O que temos para o jantar?"

"- Não tive tempo para ir ao mercado, então tive de fazer uma macarronada com salada improvisada por falta de opção." Respondeu enquanto terminava de servir os pratos. "- Espero que goste."

"- Certo! Itadakimasu¹!"

Durante o jantar, assuntos aleatórios vinham e iam perante as bocas dos dois. Falavam desde assuntos do colégio à qual foi o time de Lacrosse² campeão do último jogo. Naruto adorava passar um tempo junto de sua madrinha, que apesar de ser um pouco assustadora, era bastante divertida e compreensiva em certos pontos. Apesar de sempre dar-lhe alguns cascudos, ela entendia suas decisões e as apoiava. O pai de Naruto sequer duvidava na hora de confiar em Tsunade, a escolha para o posto de madrinha não poderia ser mais óbvia.

"- Naruto, seu pai me ligou hoje." Tsunade falou subitamente. "- Ele queria saber como andavam as coisas por aqui."

"- E o que você falou?" Perguntou o loiro de boca cheia, sendo repreendido pela mais velha que logo voltou a falar.

"- Disse que estava tudo bem como sempre, claro. Não contei a ele sobre sua mudança e nem sobre o Sasuke, isso é entre vocês dois, mas acho que ele desconfia de algo."

"- Hm... Certo, obrigado Tsunade-Baachan."

"- Ele também me disse que irá voltar logo." A mulher continuou, sorrindo ao ver os olhos do outro brilharem em animação. Fazia alguns meses que o garoto não via o pai.

"- Mesmo? Quando?"

"- Ele ainda não sabe, mas já está quase fechando o negócio." Seu tom era orgulhoso. Sempre teve muito orgulho do outro e não era para menos, já que ele merecia. "- Ele prometeu te levar a sua barraca de rámen favorita."

Naruto sorriu abertamente. "- Estou ansioso!"

"- Certo, noticias a parte, volte a comer!" Falou repreensiva, apesar de ainda ter um tom de brincadeira. O garoto apenas fez muxoxo. "- E não esqueça a salada."

**...**

_Be mine, be mine._

_Why are you so sad?_

_I'll protect you forever._

_Because every day I think of you_

**...**

Todos se mantinham em silêncio, tendo como barulho somente a televisão da sala e às vezes o latido do cachorro vindo do quintal dos fundos, além do tique e taque no relógio.

A mesa, refinada e grande o suficiente para portar uma família inteira, estava arrumada e pronta para começar a refeição exceto pela falta de um convidado. Na mesa estavam sentados Sasuke e Itachi, tendo em seguida seus tios — Uruchi e seu marido — e a filha do casal. De certo, não eram a família mais unida de todas, visto que prezavam aparência e orgulho acima de tudo, poucos se livravam desta regra. Porém uma coisa que todos os Uchihas, sem exceções, odiavam é o atraso.  
E o convidado de Itachi já estava vinte minutos atrasado.

Em outras ocasiões, Sasuke estaria ou mandando ofensas ao vento pela demora do outro, ou atacando Itachi com escárnio, porém sabia que não era a hora para nenhum dos dois então apenas se conteve. A reação dos tios também o afetaria então era melhor fazer de tudo para que o jantar seja no mínimo agradável.

"- Sua namorada sempre foi de se atrasar assim, Itachi?" A senhora de idade perguntou em tom de desprezo.

"- Não, deve ser o transito, sabe como é." Mentiu. Na realidade, Deidara sempre foi de se atrasar para seus compromissos, Itachi só não achava que o loiro iria fazer o mesmo no dia.

"- Assim espero." Deixou o assunto morrer no ar.

E diante do silêncio inquietante que atacou novamente durante minutos, um barulho de campainha se fez presente aos ouvidos dos Uchihas fazendo Itachi se levantar depressa para ir em direção à porta. Deidara havia chego, estava na hora do jantar finalmente começar.

**...**

_Just be mine alone_

_You and me together forever_

_I just want you_

_And no one else I swear._

_I just want to love and nothing else_

**'I Think Of You'**— _Bruno Mars_


	19. Capítulo dezoito

_Looking at the pages of my life  
Faded memories of me and you  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
We've been around the block a time or two_

_I'm gonna lay it on the line  
Ask me how we've come this far  
The answer's written in my eyes  
_**...**

O moreno respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Lembrava-se claramente de ter dito à Deidara para ir vestido da maneira mais simples possível já que o outro sempre era um pouco excêntrico a sua maneira para evitar mais conflitos visto que sua família ainda era bastante conservadora. Mas não, é claro que o outro tinha de ignora-lo.

Na porta da casa luxuosa estava o loiro, com seu cabelo comprido preso como sempre em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, deixando metade solta atrás e uma franja cobrindo um de seus olhos que por sinal estavam perfeitamente delineados com um lápis de olho preto chamativo que resaltava o azul brilhante de seus olhos. Vestia uma blusa comprida e larga que deixava seus ombros a mostra com a bandeira dos estados unidos em toda a estampa, uma calça jeans clara com alguns rasgos e desfalques. Usava também um cordão que dava várias voltas pelo seu pescoço e que possuía um pingente de boca, a famosa marca da banda The Rolling Stones, e um coturno preto e vermelho. Deidara estava lindo como sempre, mas desta vez esse fato não deixou o namorado nem um pouco feliz. Tal excentricidade não seria tão bem aceita pela sua família.

Sua tia, que havia o seguido para dar um olá a convidada, olhou Deidara de cima abaixo antes de tossir chamando a atenção dos dois que se encaravam sem dizer nada. Examinou Deidara mais uma vez, como que para ter certeza de que não era uma mulher ali na porta.

"- Itachi, você não me avisou que iria convidar um... _amigo_ seu para o jantar também." Disse olhando para o loiro com um pouco de desprezo, fazendo questão de enfatizar a palavra 'amigo'. "- Onde está sua namorada? Ela não veio?"

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes. "- Prazer em conhecê-la." O loiro praguejou. "- Sou Deidara, o namorado do seu sobrinho, hm."

"- Como é?" A senhora de idade perguntou chocada, com o tom de voz ainda baixo. "- Eu não acho que você..."

"- Tia, que tal irmos logo jantar? Os outros devem estar com fome." Itachi a cortou fingindo indiferença. A mulher ainda ficou alguns instantes parada, antes de com má vontade dar a passagem para o loiro entrar na casa.

Com a tensão no ar e o silêncio desagradável que se instalava na casa, os três adentraram a mansão a caminho da sala de jantar. Deidara murmurou um leve 'com licença' antes de segui-los. Na mesa, sentou-se ao lado do namorado e na frente da filha dos senhorios da casa, recebendo olhares curiosos dos membros da família que não o conheciam e com o olhar de desprezo da senhora de idade. Deidara apenas ficou em silêncio reclamando mentalmente sobre o porquê de ter aceitado ir naquele jantar.

Sasuke, que estava quieto em sua cadeira, não sabia ao certo sobre o que sentia. Por um lado, estava se divertindo um pouco com a desgraça do namorado do irmão. Nunca havia gostado do loiro e não seria agora que iria mudar, mas por outro lado... Se o namorado de seu irmão mais velho que sempre deu muito orgulho a família estava recebendo tal aversão, imagine qual seriam suas reações ao serem apresentados à Naruto? Ainda mais tendo aquele pequeno mal entendido entre ele e sua tia. Suspirou quieto em sua cadeira. Seria melhor ele ser mais discreto no jantar e evitar o assunto de sua _namorada_ por enquanto.

**...**

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
__That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
__I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
__When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
__I'm all about lovin' you_

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues,  
__baby, We've been to hell and back again  
__Through it all you're always my best friend  
_**...**

Pigarreou de leve. "- Então, qual é o seu nome mesmo, filho?" O senhor perguntou tentando ser simpático.

O loiro estremeceu ao ter toda a atenção virada para si. "- Deidara, hm."

"- Então rapaz... como você e o Itachi se conheceram?"

"- Fomos apresentados por alguns amigos em uma reunião da faculdade, hm." Respondeu. "- E os senhores, hm, como ficaram juntos?"

"- Tradições de família, nosso casamento foi arranjado já que somos ambos Uchiha." O senhor respondeu sorrindo de leve. "- Mas eu já era apaixonado por ela, eu trabalhava em frente à casa de sua família. Consegui bastantes créditos com o pai dela por causa disso."

"- Hm, entendo." Acenou de leve, sorrindo. "- E o senhor trabalha com o quê? Se me permite perguntar, hm."

"- Eu estou pensando já em me aposentar, mas eu trabalho em uma—"

"- E você?" Uruchi o interrompeu, recebendo um olhar constrangido do marido. "- Você trabalha em quê?" perguntou com falsa simpatia. "- Se é que você trabalha, não é mesmo."

"- E-eu trabalho em uma loja de CDs e discos em frente a minha faculdade, hm."

"- Uma lojinha de CDs? Não me parece que dá muito dinheiro." Comentou como quem não quer nada, alfinetando-o com seu veneno.

"- É um emprego temporário, só enquanto ele cursa a faculdade." Itachi disse indiferente, defendendo o namorado. "- Não é mesmo, Dei?" o outro apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"- Faculdade, é? E está cursando que matéria?" A mulher continuou o interrogatório, ignorando o protesto do resto da família. Sasuke, que se mantinha em silêncio, estava entre preocupação e incomodo. Talvez um pouco de divertimento, visto que não ia muito com a cara do loiro, mas ainda sim já estava ficando muito inconveniente a atitude da tia.

"- Estou fazendo faculdade de artes, pretendo ser escultor, hm."

"- Escultor? Você é hippie por acaso? Isso não dá muito futuro, se quer saber."

"- Uruchi pare com isso." O senhor de idade interrompeu um pouco irritado, amaciando a voz para continuar. "- Está incomodando o rapaz, querida, já chega."

"- O quê? Não finja que está tudo ok, você sabe que não está." Falou ainda sem perder a classe, mas com a irritação e o desprezo em sua voz. "- Se eu soubesse disso antes teria marcado o Omiai. Melhor, teria o casado com nossa filha. Eles têm quase a mesma idade e ela é claramente mais qualificada para isso."

"- Mãe!" A garota, que ficara em silêncio a noite inteira, repreendeu a mãe.

"- Imagino o que meu primo diria disso... Um desgosto, sem dúvidas." A mulher continuou com o falatório. "- Eu iria deserda-lo se tivesse poder para fazer tal coisa, infelizmente seu pai morreu sem saber de tal pecado e o testamento não pode ser mudado sem um processo legal."

Deidara amuou em sua cadeira. Entendia muito bem o preconceito que o outro estava sofrendo, afinal ele mesmo havia sido expulso de casa pelos pais quando se assumiu para os mesmos. Quem o ajudou foi Itachi, agora era a sua vez de ficar ao lado do amante.

"- Acho que como maior de idade eu tenho o direito de fazer o que eu quiser de minha vida já que sou independente, tia. Isso não irá me atrapalhar quando eu suceder os negócios de meu pai." Itachi ditou seu discurso planejado sem perder a classe e a frieza.

"- Independente? Está mais para uma criança que não sabe o que é certo e o que é errado!"

"- Desde pequeno eu sempre dei orgulho a essa família, fazendo tudo o que me pediam e os respeitando. E agora que eu tenho uma vida planejada e finalmente acho alguém certo para mim você vem dizer que eu não posso?"

"- Vida planejada? Alguém bom para você? Isso é provavelmente só uma birra sua de criança! Você não seria nada sem a nossa família." Rebateu. "- Até seu irmão já se garantiu com uma boa menina e você ai... dando-nos desgosto. Manchando o nome Uchiha."

Itachi riu sem humor. "- O Sasuke? Do que você está falando?" perguntou irônico. "- Oh eles não sabem, Sasuke? Você não os contou?"

"- Como assim?"

"- Sobre isso, tia..." Sasuke entrou na discussão, mantendo o respeito por sua parenta perante a hierarquia dos Uchiha. "- Eu não tenho namorada alguma, fora só um mal entendido. Eu tenho um namorado, Uzumaki Naruto."

"- O quê?!" Uruchi perguntou incrédula. "- Uzumaki... E a moça em sua casa, Uzumaki Naru?"

"- É uma longa história, tia, mas é verdade."

"- O que há de errado com vocês dois? Meus dois sobrinhos trazendo tal vergonha ao nosso nome... O que o pai de ambos diria?" Suspirou. "- Céus."

"- Eu tenho certeza de que Mikoto teria orgulho dos dois por terem achado alguém especial apesar das dificuldades." A voz cortou os três, fazendo-os voltar a ter consciência das outras pessoas na sala. "- E acho que desde que os dois continuem fazendo um bom trabalho com a herança e os negócios da família, está tudo bem. O pai dos meninos aceitaria também, com essas condições."

"- Querido, você está me dizendo que está de bem com essa história toda?"

"- Sim, estou." O senhor falou simplista. "- E não sei o porquê de tanto escândalo, amor. Deidara é um rapaz muito simpático e educado, tenho certeza de que o de Sasuke é assim também."

"- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Ambos são homens! Como isso pode ser tão normal para você? É uma aberração!"

"- Tia, por mais que o sistema de hierarquia e o fato de que somos parentes me faça ter a obrigação de te respeitar, eu não te dou tal liberdade para falar assim de mim, do Deidara e nem mesmo de meu irmão mais novo!"

"- Como é? Veja como fala comigo, Itachi, eu ainda sou sua tia!"

"- Ele está certo, mãe! Um absurdo é que você esteja fazendo tanta tempestade por causa disso." A moça interferiu, defendendo seus primos.

"- Até você? Quer saber, eu cansei." Uruchi disse com sua atitude esnobe voltando a dar as caras. "- Estou indo para o meu quarto descansar, com licença. Tenham um bom jantar."

Itachi suspirou, sentando-se novamente em sua cadeira. Sequer lembrava-se de ter se levantado dela. Sentiu uma mão envolvendo a sua e olhou para o namorado e em seguida para seu irmão. Ao menos já havia passado, poderia ter sido pior.

O Uchiha mais velho pigarreou. "- Bem, ainda mal tocamos na comida, não é mesmo? Vamos voltar ao jantar sem mais interrupções."

"- De acordo."

E o resto do jantar ocorreu de acordo com um agradável silencio. Vez ou outra um assunto aleatório chegava à mesa dos Uchihas, mas logo era dispensado pelo mesmo. Sasuke ficou feliz por isso. Ainda estranhava tal simpatia vinda por parte de seu tio, mas ao menos ele os aceitava, não é mesmo? Precisava contar a Naruto sobre isso.  
E foi pensando no mesmo loiro boca-suja que Sasuke passou sua noite.

**...  
**_For all the words I didn't say  
__and all the things I didn't do  
__Tonight I'm gonna find a way_

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
__That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
__I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
__When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
__I'm all about lovin' you_

**_'_All About Lovin' You_'_—** _Bon Jovi_


End file.
